


We Got Married?!

by oursweetfate



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bahasa Indonesia, Fluff, Indonesian, Kim Sunggyu - Freeform, M/M, Nam Woohyun - Freeform, Romance, arrangedmarriage, infinite, woogyu - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oursweetfate/pseuds/oursweetfate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kedudukan dan teman.</p><p>Alasan klise bagi seseorang untuk dijodohkan.</p><p>Kim Sunggyu tidak percaya hal itu, karena ia percaya "cinta pada pandangan pertama". Cinta yang sudah ia rasakan lebih dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu, pada seseorang yang bernama Nam Woohyun. Tapi apa jadinya kalau itu hanyalah cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Encounter

_Hari itu adalah kali pertama bagi keluarga Kim berlibur sekeluarga. Mereka hampir tak pernah berlibur dalam kurun waktu dua tahun terakhir karena kesibukan Tuan dan Nyonya Kim. Anak mereka satu-satunya, Kim Sunggyu, hanya bisa pasrah mengingat kedua orang tuanya sama seperti dirinya, yaitu sama-sama anak tunggal dan tak satupun dari mereka yang mempunyai sanak keluarga di kota sebesar Seoul ini maka iapun tidak memiliki seorang sepupu yang bisa diajak bermain. Kegiatan orang tuanya yang sibuk tentu saja harus diimbangi dengan istirahat karena itulah mereka memutuskan untuk mengambil cuti selama seminggu sebelum perayaan pergantian tahun baru. Kesempatan langka ini tentu saja tidak disia-siakan Sunggyu. Ia pun langsung mengusulkan untuk berlibur ke Pulau Jeju dan tentu saja kedua orang tuanya mengabulkannya._

_Sesampainya di Pulau Jeju, Sunggyu langsung menuju mobil jemputan yang sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka, memasukkan kopernya di bagasi dan duduk dengan tenang di dalam mobil menunggu orang tuanya masuk ke dalam mobil. Karena sepertinya kedua orang tuanya tidak juga bergegas masuk kedalam mobil, Sunggyu pun menurunkan kaca jendela mobil dan sedikit berteriak memanggil mereka._

_“Mom, Dad, Hurry up!” teriaknya dalam bahasa Inggris sambil mengeluarkan tangannya untuk memberi kode agar kedua orang tuanya mempercepat langkah mereka._

_Kedua orang tuanya hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah putra mereka yang begitu gembira sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar kalau ia baru saja berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris, yang diklaim Sunggyu sebagai bahasa yang paling susah dikuasai dan diucapkannya tapi ia lupa kalau ia sering menggunakannya di saat ia sangat bahagia. Tuan dan Nyonya Kim pun mempercepat langkah mereka menuju mobil._

_Sunggyu tak henti-hentinya memandangi pantai yang begitu indah membentang sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju tempat peristirahatan mereka. Sunggyu merasa berlibur adalah pilihan yang tepat. Ia pikir kedua orang tuanya harus melepaskan stres mereka dan Pulau Jeju tentu merupakan pilihan yang tepat. Di sana mereka bisa melepaskan stres akibat pekerjaan yang melelahkan dan tentu saja yang paling bahagia adalah Sunggyu karena mereka sekeluarga bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama._

_Merekapun sampai di resort yang sudah mereka reservasi satu minggu sebelumnya. Tempatnya berbentuk seperti bungalow dengan desain minimalis dan terbilang cukup besar. Di sana sepertinya bukan hanya mereka yang akan tinggal tetapi masih ada empat keluarga lainnya yang sepertinya sudah duluan sampai karena dari tempat keluarga Kim berdiri bisa terlihat sandal mereka yang ada di depan pintu rumah mereka masing-masing, sedangkan tempat tinggal mereka tepat berada di tengah-tengahnya._

_Sunggyu, dengan energinya yang masih full, langsung mengeluarkan kopernya dari bagasi begitu ayahnya selesai memberi tahu tempat tinggal mereka. Dengan susah payah akhirnya ia bisa mengeluarkan semua koper termasuk milik Tuan dan Nyonya Kim. Ia tergolong cukup kuat untuk anak laki-laki yang berumur sepuluh tahun karena bisa mengeluarkan dua koper besar milik orang tuanya dan satu koper ukuran sedang miliknya sendiri. Tuan dan Nyonya Kim hanya bisa tersenyum dan geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku putranya yang sangat kegirangan._

_Sesampainya di kamar, mereka memutuskan untuk tidur sebentar sebelum mereka berkeliling pulau dan Sunggyu kali ini tidak mengajukan protes atau semacamnya karena ia merasa tenaganya sudah habis karena mengeluarkan koper-koper tadi. Hanya butuh waktu beberapa menit sampai Sunggyu akhirnya tertidur dan memasuki alam mimpinya._

_Malam itu seharusnya menjadi makan malam keluarga yang tenang dan pastinya menyenangkan bagi Sunggyu. Tapi itu hanya berlangsung sepuluh menit sebelum ayahnya mendapatkan telepon dari salah satu teman baiknya, begitu juga ibunya. Sunggyu yang mulai bosan menunggu orang tuanya selesai menelepon dan melupakan anak mereka satu-satunya akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sendirian. Ia bisa melihat pantai yang begitu dekat dari bungalow mereka. Ia pun berjalan menuju pantai yang terlihat begitu indah dengan bintang-bintang yang bersinar di langit malam._

_Sunggyu yang sedang bermain air laut terkejut begitu ia merasa mendengar suara isak tangis. Matanya mencari kesekeliling dan mendapati seorang anak laki-laki tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, satu atau dua tahun lebih muda darinya, sedang menangis. Ia pun mendekati anak tersebut perlahan-lahan, tak ingin membuat si anak terkejut dengan kedatangannya dan semakin membuatnya menangis. Setelah cukup dekat, ia pun menyapa anak tersebut._

_“Hai.” sapanya dengan suara yang ceria sambil melambaikan tangannya._

_Kedatangan Sunggyu membuat si anak terkejut dan melihatnya dengan tatapan kaget. Wajah anak tersebut bisa dibilang cukup tampan untuk anak seumurannya. Matanya kecil, meskipun tidak sekecil Sunggyu, berkulit putih, bibirnya kecil dan hidung yang mancung sedikit memerah karena ia baru saja menangis. Sunggyu yang tidak juga mendapatkan respon dari si anak laki-laki tersebut akhirnya memilih untuk duduk di sampingnya dan memulai percakapan._

_“Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa menangis? Apa kau sendirian? Mana orang tuamu?” tanya Sunggyu._

_Karena sepertinya ia tidak juga mau menjawab, Sunggyu pun mendengus. Ia sadar sebagai seorang yang lebih tua, ia harus lebih ramah lagi._

_“Kau bisa cerita padaku. Kalau itu bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik.” katanya sambil tersenyum melihat ke arah anak tersebut._

_“A-Aku… A-Aku ingin pulang, t-tapi… Jalanan begitu r-ramai… dan aku… t-takut.” jawab si anak sambil tersedu-sedu._

_“Hmm… Hyung bisa mengantarmu pulang. Apa kau mau pulang sekarang?” kata Sunggyu sambil tersenyum. Kali ini lebih lebar daripada sebelumnya sampai-sampai matanya hingga segaris._

_Raut wajah si anak laki-laki tersebut langsung berubah gembira begitu mendengarkan perkataan Sunggyu dan memperlihatkan gigi putihnya yang tersusun rapi. Sunggyu tiba-tiba merasakan ada aliran listrik begitu melihat senyuman anak tersebut._

_“A-Aku mau. Tapi… Aku juga ingin melihat-lihat pantai. Bisakah kita disini sebentar lagi… Hmm hyung?” tanyanya dengan sedikit menelengkan kepalanya.  
“Of course!” jawab Sunggyu tanpa sadar ia menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Si anak tersebut hanya cekikan mendengar jawaban Sunggyu._

_Merekapun memutuskan memandangi pantai sambil mengobrol tentang berbagai macam hal. Tapi tak satupun dari mereka yang sadar bahwa mereka belum saling memperkenalkan diri mereka. Obrolan mereka hanya berlangsung sepuluh menit sebelum hujan akhirnya menghentikannya dan memaksa mereka untuk segera kembali. Sunggyu, sesuai janjinya, mengantarkan si anak pulang, yang ternyata bersebelahan dengan bungalow tempat ia menginap. Si anak tersebut tidak langsung masuk ke bungalow-nya tetapi malah berbalik ke arah Sunggyu dan memeluknya erat._

_“Hyung, Terima kasih.” katanya sambil memeluk Sunggyu._  
“Hmm..” jawab Sunggyu sambil membalas memeluknya.  
“Hyung, ayo besok kita ke pantai lagi. Kita bermain sepuasnya. Ya hyung?” katanya sambil melepaskan pelukannya, yang entah mengapa Sunggyu tak suka si anak melepas pelukannya.  
“Hmm.. Ok. Kita bertemu di tempat tadi.” jawab Sunggyu  sambil tersenyum.  
“Janji?” kata si anak sambil mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.  
“Janji!” jawab Sunggyu sambil mengaitkan kelingkingnya.

_Si anak tersebut tersenyum lebar dan berlari menuju bungalownya membuat Sunggyu tersenyum melihat tingkah polosnya. Sesaat kemudian ia muncul lagi dan berteriak dari jendela kamarnya di lantai dua._

_“Hyung, aku Woohyun. Nam Woohyun.” teriaknya dan berbalik cepat tanpa menunggu Sunggyu memperkenalkan namanya meninggalkan Sunggyu yang terbengong sendirian. Sunggyu pikir itu bukanlah masalah karena mereka akan bertemu lagi besok. Tapi hal yang tidak diketahui Sunggyu adalah, itu adalah pertemuan pertama dan terakhirnya dengan Woohyun sebelum sesuatu yang besar terjadi._

_Sunggyu mendapati tiga koper yang familiar tersusun rapi di depan pintu masuk begitu ia kembali ke bungalow-nya sendiri. Belum sempat Sunggyu memberi tahu orang tuanya bahwa ia sudah pulang, ia melihat kedua orang tuanya sudah rapi bergegas keluar dari dalam kamar mereka. Ia melihat ayahnya sedang berusaha menenangkan ibunya yang sepertinya baru selesai menangis. Ia melihat mereka dengan tatapan bingung. Namun jawaban dari pertanyaannya segera terjawab begitu ayahnya menyadari kepulangannya._

_“Kita kembali pulang. Tidak. Kita kembali ke London. Nenekmu meninggal.” kata ayahnya sambil memegang bahu Sunggyu. Saat itulah petir menyambar di luar bungalow mereka dan di dalam hati Sunggyu._

* * *

“Auntie, aku sudah sampai di bandara. Beritahu aku alamat Anda, jadi aku bisa langsung naik taksi.” kata Sunggyu pada wanita paruh baya yang sedang berbicara dengannya di seberang telepon.  
 “Tidak. Kau tidak perlu naik taksi. Tunggu dia menjemputmu.” kata orang tersebut pada Sunggyu.  
“Baiklah. Aku harap aku tidak menyusahkannya.” kata Sunggyu. Ada sedikit nada bersalah dalam bicaranya karena ia memang tidak ingin menyusahkan “tunangannya”.   
“Tidak. Kau tidak membuatnya susah. Tenang saja. Lagi pula itu adalah tugasnya. Sampai ketemu di rumah sayang. Muah.” seru auntie-nya sambil menutup telepon.

Sunggyu hanya bisa pasrah. Ia harus menerima pertunangannya. Ya. Tunangan yang juga cinta pertamanya dan sebentar lagi akan menjadi suaminya. 

Tak lama setelah menutup telepon, orang yang ditunggupun datang. Di tengah kerumunan orang, Sunggyu bisa langsung mengenalinya walaupun ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu setelah sepuluh tahun lebih. Ya. Di sana berdiri cinta pertamanya. 

Woohyun.

Nam Woohyun.

* * *


	2. We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunggyu bertemu kembali dengan Woohyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akhirnya bisa juga sampai ke chapter dua.. huffh.. :D

 

_Keesokan harinya dilalui oleh Woohyun kecil dengan riang gembira. Sepanjang pagi ia lalui dengan bersenandung. Ia bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Bahkan ia bersedia membantu ibunya memasak, mempersiapkan meja makan dan mencuci piring. Meskipun semua kegiatan rutin sudah ia lakukan tapi bagi Woohyun hari itu berlalu sangat lambat karena ia sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan hyung barunya. Sedang asyik-asyiknya ia mengingat kejadian semalam sambil duduk di sofa di ruang tamu, tiba-tiba ia mencium wangi harum dari dapur._

_“Hmm. Wangi strawberry.” pikir Woohyun sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur. Indera penciuman Woohyun tidak pernah mengkhianatinya karena begitu ia memasuki dapur, ia melihat ibunya sedang memotong kue yang sepertinya baru saja matang. Tanpa meminta izin dari ibunya terlebih dahulu, Woohyun langsung mengambil sebuah stroberi yang menghiasi kue tadi._

_“Hmm… Mommy, kuemu adalah kue yang paling enaaaak sedunia.” serunya sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.”Bolehkah aku mencicipinya?” tanyanya pada ibunya sambil memasang wajah imutnya karena ia tahu ibunya tak akan bisa menolaknya._

_“Hmmm… Apakah sepotong cukup?” jawab ibunya usil sambil meletakkan sepotong kue di piring dan menyodorkannya ke hadapan Woohyun. Ibunya tahu persis kalau Woohyun tidak akan pernah cukup jika sesuatu itu berhubungan dengan stroberi._

_“Mom, Mommy tahu kan kalau aku tidak akan pernah cukup hanya dengan sepotong kue? Ani. Satu loyang kue bahkan tidak cukup bagiku kalau kuenya adalah kue stroberi.” jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar._

_Ibunya hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku putranya yang begitu lucu. Iapun bermaksud untuk menambah sepotong kue lagi ke piring Woohyun, namun tak jadi karena Woohyun tiba-tiba menjentikkan jarinya seolah-olah teringat sesuatu._

_“Ah! Kali ini aku hanya akan makan sepotong, tapi bolehkah aku membawa beberapa potong untuk kubagi bersama teman, Mommy?” tanyanya kepada ibunya._

_“Teman? Teman yang mana? Apakah salah satu dari temanmu juga datang ke sini?” tanya ibunya heran karena setahu ibunya, Woohyun tidak memberitahu keberangkatan mereka ke Pulau Jeju pada teman-temannya._

_“Ani. Bukan temanku dari sekolah. Tapi teman yang aku temui disini. Hmm… Meskipun bukan seumuran karena dia lebih tua dariku, aku rasa aku bisa berteman baik dengannya.” jawab Woohyun sambil lanjut memakan potongan kuenya yang sudah tinggal setengah._

_“Hmm… Baiklah. Nanti akan Mommy buatkan kue yang baru. Sekarang kamu habiskan dulu kuemu lalu tidur siang. Jangan lupa hidupkan pemanas karena cuaca hari ini sangat dingin.” kata ibu Woohyun sambil berlalu meninggalkan Woohyun sendirian di dapur yang sedang asyik memakan kuenya yang sudah merupakan potongan ketiga. Ketika ia akan memakan potongan kue keempat, ibunya kembali ke dapur karena ia lupa menanyakan sesuatu pada Woohyun._

_“Oh ya Woohyun-ah, siapa nama teman barumu?” tanya ibunya yang kini sedang berdiri di depan pintu masuk dapur._

_Seketika itu juga kue yang sudah bersiap-siap masuk ke dalam mulut Woohyun terjatuh ke lantai dan membiarkan mulutnya ternganga lebar karena ia baru saja teringat sesuatu yang penting._

_“NAM WOOHYUN BABO~! KAU LUPA MENANYAKAN NAMANYA~!” jerit batin Woohyun._

_* * *_

Woohyun berjalan gontai menuju mobilnya. Matanya masih mengantuk, sangat mengantuk. Hal itu sangat terlihat dari matanya yang masih setengah tertutup dan seolah-olah menolak untuk terbuka. Ia paling benci jika waktu tidurnya diganggu, apalagi di hari liburnya. Dan hari yang paling ia benci adalah hari ini. Hari dimana ia dipaksa untuk menjemput “tunangannya”. Orang yang dijodohkan dengannya hanya karena ayahnya ingin seorang penerus yang bisa menjalankan bisnis keluarga yang sudah bertahun-tahun tetap berjalan hingga tujuh turunan. Kebenciannya semakin bertambah pada tunangannya karena orang yang akan segera menjadi pasangan hidupnya itu, berdasarkan info dari intel yang ia sewa, bahkan tidak menolak perjodohan ini. Dan itu sangat membuat Woohyun frustasi karena sebentar lagi ia tak akan bisa lagi merasakan kebebasannya dan terbelenggu dengan ikatan pernikahan.

“Lihat saja nanti, Kim Sunggyu. Kau belum tahu berhadapan dengan siapa.” batin Woohyun begitu ia memasuki bandara dan melihat Sunggyu, tunangannya yang juga melihat kearahnya. Entah mengapa, sesaat ia merasakan perasaan rindu begitu ia bertatapan langsung dengan Sunggyu, yang tanpa ia sadari sudah mendekat dan hanya berjarak beberapa langkah darinya. Sunggyu dengan bersusah payah menarik kopernya yang besar mendekati Woohyun karena ia tak mau merepotkan Woohyun yang keliatannya sangat kelelahan.

 _‘Sepertinya dia kurang tidur? Dia pasti dipaksa auntie untuk menjemputku. Ugh, seharusnya tadi aku putuskan saja untuk naik taksi. Kasihan dia. Pasti sangat kelelahan sampai-sampai ada lingkaran hitam di matanya.’_ batin Sunggyu sambil berjalan mendekati Woohyun yang bergeming dari tempat berdirinya.

“Hai Woohyun.” sapanya seramah mungkin pada Woohyun. Namun Woohyun hanya diam seribu bahasa. Bukan hanya tak membalas sapaan Sunggyu, tapi ia juga segera berbalik menuju mobilnya dan mengisyaratkan Sunggyu untuk mengikutinya. Sunggyu hanya bisa pasrah melihat tingkah tunangannya yang tak bersahabat dan tentu saja penyebabnya adalah pertunangan mereka.

Bagi Woohyun untuk bisa sampai ke mobilnya hanya butuh waktu kurang dari satu menit, tapi tidak bagi Sunggyu. Sunggyu yang bersusah payah dengan kopernya yang sangat besar plus ranselnya yang juga berat sekurang-kurangnya membutuhkan waktu lima menit. Woohyun yang menyadari bahwa Sunggyu belum masuk ke mobil akhirnya keluar dari mobil dan berinisiatif membawakan koper dan ransel Sunggyu ke bagasi mobil. Hal itu adalah hal yang mudah bagi Woohyun karena ia memang kuat dan memiliki tenaga yang cukup besar dibandingkan dengan Sunggyu dilihat dari badannya yang tergolong atletis. Dan Sunggyu harus menelan ludahnya begitu ia melihat otot-otot lengan Woohyun dibalik lengan baju kaosnya yang sedikit terangkat saat Woohyun memasukkan koper dan ranselnya di bagasi mobil.

Segera setelah Woohyun memasukkan barang-barang Sunggyu ke bagasi mobil, ia pun bermaksud berjalan menuju kursi pengemudi namun tiba-tiba sepasang tangan terjulur dihadapannya dan menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap heran tangan tersebut karena tangan tersebut seolah-olah meminta sesuatu darinya. Woohyun yang heran kemudian menatap tajam pada si pemilik tangan.

“Berikan kunci mobilmu.” kata Sunggyu pada Woohyun yang hanya menatapnya tanpa berkata apapun.

“Hah?” tanya Woohyun keheranan melihat Sunggyu merebut kunci yang sedang dipegangnya.

“Biar aku yang menyetir. Kamu duduk dan tidurlah. Aku tidak mau kita mengalami kecelakaan karena kamu menyetir sambil mengantuk.” lanjutnya sambil duduk di kursi pengemudi dan mulai menghidupkan mobil.

Woohyun hanya bisa pasrah masuk ke dalam mobil mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Sunggyu. Ia tidak bisa menyangkal karena saat ini ia merasa matanya sangat berat dan sepertinya kantuknya akan semakin menjadi dan tentu saja masuk rumah sakit adalah hal terakhir ia inginkan.

Tak lama setelah Woohyun pun merebahkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi mobil, ia pun tertidur. Menyadari Woohyun hanya memakai kaos, Sunggyu pun membuka jaketnya menyelimuti Woohyun. Ia membiarkan Woohyun tidur setelah ia yang sudah menyuruh Woohyun untuk memasang GPS dan berjanji akan membangunkannya jika mereka sudah sampai di tempat yang ia rasa hanya berjarak lima belas menit dari rumah  dan gantian menyetir karena Woohyun, bagaimanapun masih memiliki harga diri yang tinggi dan pastinya ia ingin terlihat sebagai anak yang berbakti yang sudah melakukan apa yang orang tuanya perintahkan.

 _‘Woohyun, I’m back. Apakah kau masih ingat dengan hyung?’_ batin Sunggyu sambil sesekali melihat ke arah Woohyun yang tertidur pulas.

_‘Perjalanan kita sepertinya masih sangat panjang seperti jalanan ini’_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terima kasih banyak bagi kalian yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca tulisan abal-abalanku.. *bow*
> 
> dan terima kasih banyak banyak bagi kalian yang mau meninggalkan komentar karena komentar dari kalian akan sangat membantuku dan yang pastinya memotivasiku dalam menulis....
> 
> karena itu... you SERING-SERING TULIS KOMENTAR DAN YANG PANJAAAAAAAANG YAAAA~~~... 
> 
> *bow 90* *oijigi*
> 
>  
> 
> ~because it's oursweetfate'~


	3. That Day's Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memori tentang Sunggyu dan Woohyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3? Hmmmm... Semoga kalian menyukainya.. :D

Woohyun kecil terbangun dari tidur siangnya dan langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap. Ia sudah tidak sabar meskipun waktu janjian mereka masih dua jam lagi. Setelah selesai bersiap-siap, ia segera berlari menuju dapur menemui ibunya yang ternyata sudah membuatkan kue untuk dimakan olehnya dan hyung barunya.

Woohyun kecil langsung menuju pantai tempat ia dan hyung barunya janjian begitu jam dinding kamarnya menunjukkan waktu pukul enam lewat empat puluh lima menit dan itu berarti waktu janjiannya tinggal lima belas menit lagi. Ia segera bergegas memasang sepatu dan tak lupa membawa serta kue yang sudah dibungkus rapi. Langkahnya terhenti di depan rumah begitu ia melihat langit sudah gelap dan pertanda sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Namun hal itu sepertinya tak bisa mengalahkan keinginannya yang sudah menggebu-gebu. Ia pun segera berlari menuju pantai. Untungnya tidak ada satupun mobil yang melintas saat itu.

Di pantai ia tak melihat seorang pun dan hujan pun mulai turun. Namun ia bersikeras untuk tetap menunggu walaupun hujan turun dengan derasnya. Ia bahkan tidak mencari tempat perlindungan karena memang tak ada satupun tempat yang bisa dijadikannya sebagai tempat berlindung.

Karena hujan yang turun deras bahkan beberapa kali petir sempat terdengar di kejauhan membuat orang tuanya di rumah tentu saja mencemaskannya. Selain itu, sudah dua jam lebih Woohyun kecil belum pulang. Hal yang paling buruk adalah ia bahkan tak membawa payung.

Kedua orang tuanya akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyusul Woohyun ke pantai. Sesampainya di sana orang tuanya menemukan Woohyun kecil sedang berlutut sambil melindungi kuenya dari turunnya hujan. Orang tuanya pun berlari ke arahnya dan mendapati Woohyun sedang tertidur dengan wajah yang memerah. Segera saja orang tua Woohyun membawanya ke rumah sakit karena Woohyun mengalami demam tinggi.

Malam itu dilalui oleh orang tua Woohyun dengan harap-harap cemas dan khawatir. Demam Woohyun sangat tinggi bahkan hampir mencapai 39◦C bahkan ia sempat mengigau. Hal ini tentu membuat orang tuanya tak bisa tidur semalaman dan terus menemani disampingnya.

Woohyun akhirnya bangun dengan suhu badan yang sudah stabil tentunya. Orang tuanya sangat bahagia karena anak mereka sudah kembali sehat. Ibunya bahkan langsung membuatkan sup dan menyuapi Woohyun. Dan tentu saja Woohyun dengan senang hati memakan masakan ibunya tersebut. Ia bahkan menghabiskan satu piring dengan ukuran cukup besar.

“ Woohyun-ah, kenapa kamu tidak pulang saja kalau kamu sudah tahu bahwa hujan akan turun deras? Kamu bahkan tidak berlindung di bawah sesuatu.” tanya ibunya sambil mengelus pipi anaknya itu.

“Memangnya aku kemana Mom? Kenapa aku bahkan tidak membawa payung?” tanya Woohyun balik seakan-akan tidak ingat kejadian semalam.

“Kamu bilang kamu akan bertemu dengan hyung baru.” jawab ibunya dengan nada sedikit heran. Tak biasanya anaknya berkelakuan seperti itu.

“Hmm… Hyung baru? Aku tidak ingat Mom.” katanya sambil mengangkat bahunya.

Begitu merasa ada yang aneh dengan kondisi anaknya, segera saja ibunya menemui dokter. Woohyun pun diperiksa lebih teliti oleh dokter. Setelah diperiksa, dari keterangan dokter, ibunya mengetahui bahwa Woohyun tidak mengingat tentang kejadian dua hari yang lalu karena demamnya yang tinggi. Ibunya pun hanya membiarkannya toh tak ada sesuatu yang terlalu penting yang terjadi dua hari yang lalu selain ia bertemu dengan hyung barunya. Karena itu, ibunya memutuskan agar Woohyun tak perlu diberitahu akan hal ini.

* * *

Sunggyu meminggirkan mobil Woohyun di tepi jalan setelah memperkirakan jarak tempat mereka sekarang dengan rumah Woohyun hanya tinggal berjarak sepuluh menit, ia pun membangunkan Woohyun dari dunia mimpinya.

“Woohyun-ah, bangun. Kita sudah sampai.” kata Sunggyu sambil sedikit menggoncang tubuh Woohyun. Beruntung Woohyun bukan lah tipe orang yang terlalu lelap dalam tidurnya sehingga ia tidak perlu menggoncang tubuh Woohyun lebih kuat atau bahkan berteriak di telinganya.

“Hmm…” kata Woohyun sambil mengucek matanya dan perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Untuk sesaat, Sunggyu merasa Woohyun sangat imut. Ia bahkan harus menahan diri agar tidak mencubit pipi Woohyun. Karena kalau sampai ia melakukannya, maka ia hanya akan menambah panjang daftar kebencian Woohyun padanya yang bahkan ia yakin daftar itu sendiri sudah panjang dari awal pertunangan mereka.

Sunggyu akhirnya memutuskan keluar mobil dan bertukar posisi dengan Woohyun. Namun ia bingung begitu ia melihat Woohyun bukannya berjalan menuju kursi pengemudi tetapi malah berjalan ke toko kue yang ada di seberang jalan. Sunggyu pun hanya bisa mengikutinya.

Toko yang mereka masuki tidaklah terlalu kecil namun tidak juga terlalu besar. Begitu memasuki toko, hidung kita akan dimanjakan oleh wangi kue yang baru saja keluar dari oven. Di sana terdapat berbagai macam kue yang bahkan bagi Sunggyu sendiri tidak bisa membedakannya. Tanpa Sunggyu sadari Woohyun sudah sampai di depan etalase dan mulai memilih kue yang akan dibeli. Bahkan setelah Sunggyu berada di sampingnya, Woohyun tak juga menyadari keberadaannya. Dan lagi-lagi Sunggyu hanya bisa mendengus. Setelah beberapa saat kebingungan menentukan pilihan, Woohyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa potong strawberry shortcake dan berlalu menuju kasir. Dan lagi-lagi Sunggyu hanya bisa mengekor di belakangnya.

Setelah membeli kue, mereka pun kembali ke mobil. Woohyun masuk duluan dan duduk di kursi pengemudi sedangkan Sunggyu duduk di kursi penumpang di sebelah Woohyun. Setelah Sunggyu memasang sabuk pengaman, Woohyun menyerahkan kue yang tadi dibelinya pada Sunggyu. Beruntung Sunggyu yang masih keheranan bisa memegangnya dengan kedua tangannya karena kalau tidak kue-kue tersebut sudah bisa dipastikan hancur dan tentunya tak akan berbentuk seperti strawberry shortcake lagi.

“Itu untuk kita. Hyung dan aku.” katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah Sunggyu dan dirinya. “Karena Mom bilang hyung suka dengan stroberi dan Mommy menyuruhku untuk membelikan untuk hyung juga.” lanjutnya sambil melajukan mobilnya.

“Gomawo.” kata Sunggyu sambil melihat ke arah jalanan yang ada di hadapan mereka.

Perjalanan mereka menuju rumah Woohyun hanya dihiasi keheningan tanpa ada satupun dari mereka yang memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan itu sendiri. Meskipun Sunggyu sesekali melirik Woohyun yang sangat fokus menyetir namun ia tetap tak berani memulai percakapan sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di depan rumah Woohyun.

Rumah Woohyun hampir sama dengan kebanyakan rumah di kawasan elit Korea Selatan lainnya. Namun setidaknya ada sedikit yang bisa membedakannya dengan rumah tetangga yaitu rumahnya memiliki kebun bunga yang sepertinya sangat dirawat oleh si empunya pemilik rumah.

Begitu sampai di depan pintu, Woohyun langsung memasukkan password dan membuka pintu sambil mengisyaratkan Sunggyu untuk masuk duluan. Sunggyu pun menurutinya. Setelah menutup kembali pintu, Woohyun pun menanggalkan sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal. Setelah itu ia mengisyaratkan Sunggyu untuk mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal. Sunggyu pun melakukannya. Hampir tak ada satu patah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut Woohyun padanya bahkan setelah mereka sampai di rumah Woohyun.

“Aku pulang! Mom, Sunggyu hyung sudah datang!” seru Woohyun sambil berjalan ke dalam rumah meninggalkan Sunggyu yang termenung di depan pintu masuk sendirian. Sesaat setelah Woohyun memberitahu bahwa ia sudah pulang, dari arah lantai dua terdengar suara langkah kaki yang terburu-buru menuruni anak tangga. Tidak lama muncullah seorang wanita paruh baya yang terlihat sangat cantik meskipun bisa ditebak wanita tersebut hanya sedikit memakai bedak. Dan siapapun yang melihatnya bisa langsung menebak bahwa beliau adalah ibunya Woohyun karena kemiripan mereka bahkan mungkin jika Woohyun didandani seperti wanita akan sangat mirip dengan ibunya.

“Sunggyu-ah. Welcome to Korea!” seru wanita tersebut bersemangat sambil memeluk Sunggyu erat dan kemudian mencium kedua pipi Sunggyu yang membuat wajah Sunggyu memerah karena malu.

“Ne, Auntie.” kata Sunggyu sambil membalas pelukan ibu Woohyun yang sekali lagi memperangkapnya dalam pelukannya.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo.. you Jangan lupa komentarnya yaa chingu~~ dan yang panjaaaaang pastinya yaaa... *wink*
> 
> *bow* * ojigi*
> 
>  
> 
> ~because it's 'oursweetfate'~


	4. That Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunggyu's smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...

Hari-hari terasa sangat sulit untuk dilalui Sunggyu setelah kematian neneknya. Ia tak seceria dulu lagi. Ia bahkan jarang tersenyum. Kalaupun ia tersenyum, itupun bukan senyum ceria yang selama ini ia tunjukkan, tapi senyum palsu yang menyembunyikan kesedihannya yang mendalam. Kehadiran nenek dalam kehidupan Sunggyu bagaikan sahabat bahkan bisa dibilang sebagai orang tuanya yang kedua. Karena kesibukan orang tuanya, neneknyalah satu-satunya teman bermainnya sepulang sekolah. Namun semenjak mereka pindah ke Korea tiga tahun yang lalu membuatnya jadi jarang bertemu dengan sang nenek. Itupun setidaknya hanya tiga kali dalam setahun saat kedua orang tuanya bisa libur. Tapi kini ia bahkan tak bisa mengunjungi makam neneknya karena kepindahan mereka ke Jepang seminggu setelah pemakaman sang nenek.

Melihat perubahan drastic yang terjadi pada diri Sunggyu tentu saja membuat orang tuanya khawatir. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Sunggyu kembali seperti semula.

Hari itu kedua orang tua Sunggyu membawanya pergi ke suatu tempat. Sunggyu pun hanya menuruti tanpa berkata sepatah kata apapun. Melihat hal itu membuat orang tuanya hanya bisa menghela napas panjang.

Setelah melakukan sekitar dua jam perjalanan dari Tokyo, akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat yang dituju. Begitu sampai Sunggyu melihat kesekeliling dengan keheranan. Tempat yang mereka datangi itu seperti panti asuhan. Tempatnya lumayan besar dan terawat. Sunggyu melihat sekitar tujuh orang anak yang sedang bermain di halaman panti dengan gembira. Selain itu sepertinya masih banyak anak yang lainnya karena terdengar suara teriakan dan tertawa di sana sini dari dalam panti.

Orang tua Sunggyu pun berlalu masuk ke panti asuhan itu tanpa menyadari bahwa mereka meninggalkan Sunggyu sendirian termenung di luar. Sunggyu sendiri pun tak menyadari orang tuanya sudah masuk ke dalam panti karena terlalu asyik memperhatikan seorang anak. Anak itu hanya duduk sendirian. Tampaknya anak itu ingin bermain dengan yang lainnya. Namun tak ada seorang pun dari teman-temannya yang datang untuk menawarinya bermain bersama. Wajah anak itu tak terlihat oleh Sunggyu karena anak itu membelakangi Sunggyu.

Karena penasaran Sunggyu pun menghampiri anak itu. Setelah berhadapan langsung dengan anak itu, ia belum bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah si anak karena si anak tersebut menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sunggyu pun berjongkok di hadapan anak itu dan menurunkan tangan yang sedang menutupi wajah anak tersebut. Wajah anak itu bisa dibilang cukup tampan untuk anak seusianya. Wajahnya bahkan sedikit lebih tampan dari Woohyun yang baru dikenalnya lima bulan yang lalu. Lima bulan yang lalu saat neneknya meninggal dan mengkhianati janjinya pada Woohyun. Ia pun hanya bisa menghela napas mengingat Woohyun kecil sebelum ia memulai percakapan dengan anak tadi. Wajahnya sangat tampan apabila si anak bisa lebih tersenyum dan tidak memasang wajah sedihnya.

“Konnichiwa. Nani shiteruno?” tanyanya dalam bahasa Jepang dan tentu saja dengan wajah dan nada yang ceria pula.

Si anak sedikit terkejut karena ia sibuk melamun dan tak menyadari kedatangan Sunggyu.

“Boku?” jawabnya dalam bahasa Jepang pula.

“Un.” kata Sunggyu sambil duduk di samping anak itu.

“Aku ingin bermain, tapi tak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang mau mengajakku.” katanya dengan suara pelan hampir seperti berbisik tapi Sunggyu masih bisa mendengarnya. Dari nada bicaranya tergambar kesedihan dan Sunggyu sama sekali tak suka itu.

“Bagaimana kalau kamu bermain dengan hyung?” ajak Sunggyu. Kali ini tanpa sengaja menggunakan bahasa Korea.

“Hyung? Apa hyung orang Korea?” tanyanya heran tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya karena sesaat yang lalu Sunggyu menggunakan bahasa Korea.

“Ya.” jawab Sunggyu singkat.

Terjadi keheningan sesaat hingga akhirnya Sunggyu memutuskan bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

“Jadi? Kamu mau bermain dengan hyung? lanjut Sunggyu sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

“Tentu!” jawab si anak. Ia lalu tersenyum manis melihat tangan yang terjulur dihadapannya dan tentu saja itu adalah kesempatan yang akan sangat langka untuk dilewatkan.

“Kamu manis jika tersenyum. Dan seharusnya kamu harus lebih sering tersenyum. Wajahmu itu tidak cocok dengan semua kesedihan.” kata Sunggyu yang membuat pipi si anak memerah karena malu.

“Aku Sunggyu. Kim Sunggyu. Kamu bisa memanggilku hyung.” kata Sunggyu sambil meraih tangan si anak karena tangannya sudah tergantung cukup lama di udara.

“A-aku… Aku Myungsoo. Kim Myungsoo. Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Gyu-hyung?” jawabnya sambil menggenggam erat tangan Sunggyu.

“Tentu! Itu nama panggilan yang imut. Kalau begitu aku juga akan memanggil mu dengan sebuah panggilan. Hmmm… Bagaimana kalau Myungie?” kata Sunggyu sambil tersenyum manis.

“Myungie? Hmmm… Baiklah Gyu-hyung.” kata Myungsoo sambil menarik tangan Sunggyu menuju tempat teman-temannya bermain.

Sunggyu pun tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Myungsoo meskipun ia baru saja mengenal anak itu. Senyumnya kali ini bukanlah senyum palsu yang selama ini ia tunjukkan. Tapi benar-benar manis dan tulus. Senyum yang selama lima bulan terakhir menghilang itu akhirnya kembali menghiasi wajah Sunggyu.

Di kejauhan orang tua Sunggyu diam-diam memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Sunggyu yang sedang bermain dengan Myungsoo. Ia terlihat begitu gembira. Wajah polos dan ceria yang sangat mereka rindukan akhirnya bisa mereka lihat lagi dan tentunya mereka ingin Sunggyu tetap seperti itu, polos dan juga ceria.

Hari itu juga mereka memutuskan untuk mengadopsi Myungsoo sebagai anak mereka. Sunggyu tentu setuju karena ia bisa merasakan kecocokan dengan Myungsoo. Dan Myungsoo tentu saja setuju karena ia sudah lama menginginkan seorang kakak seperti Sunggyu. Ia bahkan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa begitu mengetahui kabar tentang pengadopsiannya. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah menangis, menumpahkan semua air mata yang ia miliki dan memeluk Sunggyu yang akan menjadi kakaknya dengan erat, seerat yang ia bisa.

* * *

Begitu sampai di rumah, Woohyun langsung menuju kamarnya tanpa memperdulikan Sunggyu yang kini sudah berada di ruang tamu bersama ibunya. Ia memilih untuk mengacuhkan Sunggyu karena ia merasa tak perlu berbasa-basi ataupun menunjukkan perhatiannya karena ia memang tak menyukai rencana pernikahan ini. Selain itu, ia juga yakin bahwa Sunggyu pastinya sudah memperkirakan sikap dingin yang akan diterimanya sebagai konsekuensi menerima rencana yang orang tua mereka siapkan.

Woohyun kemudian menjatuhkan badannya ke kasur bahkan menimbulkan bunyi dan membuat tumpukan buku yang ada di tepi ranjang terjatuh. Ia tak peduli. Satu-satunya yang ingin ia lakukan adalah tidur dan melupakan rencana yang sangat mustahil untuk dilakukannya ini meskipun hanya sesaat. Karena setiap kali ia mengingat hari pernikahannya yang semakin dekat membuatnya semakin sulit bernapas dan sakit kepala.

Masih dalam keadaan berbaring ia mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Matanya kemudian tertuju pada sebuah album foto yang terletak di bagian atas rak buku di pojok ruangan. Ia bangkit dan mengambil album foto itu kemudian duduk kembali di atas ranjangnya. Ia membuka lembaran demi lembaran dan memperhatikan foto yang ada satu per satu hingga tangannya berhenti di sebuah foto. Ia kemudian membuka hati-hati plastik yang menutupinya dan mengeluarkan foto tersebut. Di foto tersebut terlihat seorang anak laki-laki sekitar berumur sepuluh tahun sedang tersenyum bahagia sambil memegang piala dan mengacungkan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Di sampingnya juga terihat seorang anak perempuan yang juga memegang piala. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat bahagia.

Woohyun menghela napas pelan. Berusaha menghilangkan sesak di dadanya yang tiba-tiba muncul. Ia lalu berjalan menuju meja belajarnya dan meraih bingkai foto, memasang foto tadi dan memposisikannya di dekat tumpukan buku di atas meja belajarnya. Kemudian berjalan kembali menuju tempat tidur dan merebahkan badannya. Memandangi foto wajah anak perempuan tadi dari tempat tidurnya. Wajah yang sudah lama sangat dirindukannya. Berharap bisa bertemu dengannya walaupun hanya dalam mimpi.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : Arti percakapan mereka dalam bahasa Jepang
> 
> “Konnichiwa. Nani shiteruno?” = “Siang. Kamu sedang apa?” *konnichiwa bisa berarti selamat siang atau siang tergantung situasi dan kondisi berfungsi sebagai salam.*
> 
> “Boku?” = “Aku?” *biasanya digunakan oleh laki-laki*
> 
> “Un.” = “Ya.” *jawaban non formal*
> 
>  
> 
> Sooo… Jangan lupa komen ya chingudeul… Apalagi you yang sudah terdampar jauh di sini.. ^^
> 
>  
> 
> *bow* *ojigi*
> 
> because it’s ~oursweetfate~


	5. Brother or Rival?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myungsoo is coming~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5?! Hmm.. baiklah..

Malam itu Woohyun benar-benar mengacuhkan Sunggyu. Ia mengabaikan ajakan Sunggyu  untuk turun dan mengobrol bersama tuan dan nyonya Nam. Ia bahkan melewatkan makan malamnya dan lebih memilih tidur.

Sunggyu tahu bahwa Woohyun masih marah padanya karena persetujuannya tentang rencana pernikahan mereka. Harus ia akui kalau sikap dingin Woohyun padanya membuat Sunggyu sedih dan bahkan menangis. Sudah hampir seminggu ia tinggal di kediaman keluarga Nam, tapi Wohyun tak pernah sekalipun menyapa bahkan mengobrol dengannya. Ia akan langsung pergi ke kampus dan melewatkan sarapannya. Tapi meskipun begitu Sunggyu sudah membulatkan tekatnya untuk tidak akan menyerah dan bertekuk lutut dihadapan Woohyun hanya karena tingkah lakunya yang kekanak-kanakan. Ia akan meruntuhkan tembok raksasa yang menghalangi ia dan Woohyun dan mendapatkan cinta pertamanya.

* * *

“YAH! KIM MYUNGSOO!” hardik Sunggyu di telepon pada Myungsoo kesal karena ia harus menunggu sekitar lima menit sampai Myungsoo menjawab teleponnya.

“Hmm..” jawabnya singkat. Dari suaranya terdengar jelas kalau ia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Ia memang punya kebiasaan untuk tidur lebih lama bahkan sampai siang hari di hari liburnya. Karena itu ia sangat tidak suka jika tidurnya diganggu. Tapi karena yang menghubunginya kali ini adalah hyung-nya yang terkenal dengan kelakuannya yang suka mengeluh, maka ia pun terpaksa mengangkat telepon yang sedari tadi berbunyi karena sepertinya hyung-nya tak akan berhenti sampai ia menjawabnya.

“APA KAMU SUDAH LUPA JANJIMU?!” tanya Sunggyu sambil berteriak agar telinga Myungsoo yang baru bangun bisa berfungsi segera. Tampaknya itu sangat efektif membuat Myungsoo bangkit dari tidurnya menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap menuju bandara. Ia harus segera bergegas ke bandara karena hari ini ia akan terbang kembali ke Korea.

* * *

Setelah menempuh perjalanan melelahkan selama tiga jam dari Tokyo akhirnya Myungsoo mendarat di Korea. Tapi sayang, saat ia sampai di bandara Incheon Sunggyu tidak disana dan menunggu kedatangannya karena pesawat yang ia naiki  _delay_  hingga dua jam lamanya. Karena tak ada yang menunggu kedatangannya akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk langsung menuju ke kediaman keluarga Nam.

Sesampainya di depan rumah keluarga Nam, ia pun membunyikan bel. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, pintu rumah pun terbuka dan terlihat Sunggyu yang sepertinya baru bangun dari tidur siangnya. Namun begitu ia melihat sosok Myungsoo matanya langsung berbinar-binar.

“Hyunwoo~” teriak Sunggyu sambil memeluk ‘sesuatu’ yang dibawa oleh Myungsoo diatas kopernya. Teriakan Sunggyu itu ternyata terdengar sampai ke telinga nyonya Nam dan Woohyun yang saat itu baru turun dari lantai atas dan berada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka.

“Ah hyuungg~~” rengek Myungsoo pada Sunggyu yang kini sedang memeluk erat sebuah boneka beruang putih yang berukuran besar. Ia sudah berjanji akan membawakan boneka kesayangan Sunggyu yang ia bawakan langsung dari Jepang karena Sunggyu lupa membawanya. Tapi sekarang Myungsoo sedikit menyesal memperlihat boneka itu terlebih dahulu sebelum menerima pelukan hangat selamat datang dari hyung-nya karena sekarang hyung kesayangannya itu malah lebih memilih memeluk boneka beruang dibandingkan. Myungsoo pun langsung jongkok dan memasang wajah cemberutnya. Ia sangat tidak terima kalau dirinya, seorang Kim Myungsoo harus kalah dari sebuah boneka beruang.

Sunggyu bukannya tidak menyadari aksi mengambek yang dilakukan oleh Myungsoo. Dia sangat tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Myungsoo selanjutnya. Tapi saat ini ia lebih memilih untuk menggoda adiknya itu karena wajah Myungsoo yang sedang cemberut sangatlah langka. Ia kemudian memeluk boneka beruangnya lebih erat bahkan sengaja berbicara dengan suara yang imut  pada bonekanya.

Myungsoo yang tak terima kekalahannya, lalu memutuskan untuk bangkit dan langsung memeluk Sunggyu. Walaupun Sunggyu mengetahui Myungsoo akan memeluknya tanpa aba-aba, tapi tetap saja badannya sedikit limbung karena tidak bisa menyeimbangkan berat badannya, Myungsoo dan juga bonekanya yang masih ada dipelukannya. Mereka terus berpelukan sampai beberapa menit dan melupakan keadaan sekeliling mereka untuk sesaat.

"Ehmm." suara dehaman seseorang kemudian membuat kedua kakak beradik tersebut menghentikan aksi kangen mereka dan berpaling ke arah ibu dan anak keluarga Nam yang sedari tadi berdiri melihat bagaimana kedekatan seorang Kim Sunggyu dengan seorang pemuda yang tampan, yang tidak mereka ketahui identitasnya.

"Auntie. Woohyun. Perkenalkan. Dia adikku Kim Myungsoo." kata Sunggyu dengan wajah ceria dan senyum manisnya saat memperkenalkan Myungsoo pada nyonya Nam dan Woohyun.

"Aah. Jadi ini dia Kim Myungsoo yang terkenal itu?" tanya nyonya Nam sambil menjabat tangan Myungsoo dan kemudian memeluknya erat sama seperti saat Sunggyu baru datang ke rumah keluarga Nam.

"Terkenal?" tanya Myungsoo balik pada nyonya Nam. Ia heran bagaimana bisa nyonya Nam tahu tentang dirinya padahal mereka baru pertama kali bertemu. Memang benar tuan dan nyonya Nam sering datang mengunjungi keluarganya di Jepang, bisa dikatakan setiap tahun mereka datang, tapi tak pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan Myungsoo karena ia bersekolah di London selama tiga tahun dan baru kembali ke Jepang beberapa bulan sebelum ia kembali ke Korea hari ini.

"Hahaha. Kamu pasti bingung bagaimana auntie tahu tentang dirimu. Auntie tahu dari Sunggyu. Dia cerita banyak tentangmu." kata nyonya Nam sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Myungsoo hanya mendengarkan sambil mengangguk sementara Woohyun yang merasa belum pernah mendengarkan hal ini hanya diam dan menatap bingung pada Sunggyu dan ibunya secara bergantian.

"Meskipun dia tidak seterkenal kakaknya ini." sambung Sunggyu sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri menunjukkan bahwa dialah yang terbaik. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Myungsoo dan nyonya Nam tertawa melihat tingkah lucunya itu.

"Ayo masuk dan minum teh Myungsoo-ah. Auntie akan memanggil  _maid_  untuk menyiapkan kamar untukmu."  kata nyonya Nam sambil mempersilahkan Myungsoo masuk dan tak lupa menggandeng tangannya juga. Sunggyu hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan ibu Woohyun yang unik.

"Seingatku Mommy pernah bilang bahwa Sunggyu hyung dan aku sama-sama anak tunggal. Jadi sejak kapan Sunggyu hyung punya adik?" kata Woohyun tiba-tiba. Ia tanpa sadar mengatakan sesuatu yang seharusnya hanya ada dipikirannya itu. Myungsoo yang mendengarnya kemudian berbalik dan berjalan ke arah Woohyun dan berkata,

"Apakah penting sejak kapan aku menjadi adik Gyu-hyung bagimu Nam Woohyun ssi?" jawabnya sambil bertanya balik pada Woohyun. Dari tempat Sunggyu dan nyonya Nam mungkin mereka tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Myungsoo saat mengatakan kalimat itu, tapi bagi Woohyun ia sangat bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau Kim Myungsoo baru saja menatapnya dengan senyuman liciknya sebelum berjalan kembali ke tempat Sunggyu dan nyonya Nam yang sedang menunggunya.

* * *

“Nam Woohyun ssi. Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?” kata Myungsoo pada Woohyun begitu Woohyun akan masuk ke kamarnya.

“Apakah itu hal yang penting? Bisakah kita membicarakannya disini?” tanya Woohyun balik pada Myungsoo. Ia memilih untuk tetap berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

“Oke.” kata Myungsoo menyetujui usul Woohyun sambil berjalan mendekat.

“Baiklah. Silahkan. Kau punya waktu lima menit.” kata Woohyun sambil mengetuk pelan jam tangannya.

“Aku tidak butuh lima menitmu. Aku hanya butuh waktu satu menit karena aku tidak akan bicara panjang lebar. Aku hanya ingin kamu tidak menyakiti perasaan Gyu hyung. Apalagi sampai membuatnya menangis. Kalau sampai hal itu terjadi aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghajarmu sampai kau tidak bisa melihat dunia ini lagi.” kata Myungsoo sambil menatap tajam Woohyun dan dengan nada yang mengancam. Mendengar ancaman yang baru ditujukan padanya tanpa sadar membuat Woohyun menelan air ludahnya karena ancaman Myungsoo sepertinya tidak main-main.

“Dan aku akan sangat bersedia menerima Gyu hyung dengan tangan terbuka jika kamu tidak memperlakukannya dengan baik.” lanjutnya.

“Apa kau menyukai Sunggyu hyung?” tanya Woohyun berhati-hati pada Myungsoo yang kini tersenyum angkuh dihadapannya.

“Jika yang dimaksud sebagai hubungan saudara, jawabannya tidak. Tapi jika itu terlepas dari hubungan kakak dan adik, maka jawabannya ya.” kata Myungsoo sambil berlalu meninggalkan Woohyun yang terbengong sendirian berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo... Bagaimana menurut kalian chingudeul? :D
> 
> ingat! jangan lupa komentarnya... yang panjaaaaanggg.. dan yang pasti jangan suka jadi ninja reader yaaa.. *wink*
> 
> *bow* *ojigi*
> 
>  
> 
> because it's ~oursweefate~


	6. Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Check it out~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : Hope you will like this chapter chingudeul.. ^^

_Tuan dan Nyonya Kim sangat bangga memiliki anak seperti Sunggyu dan Myungsoo. Mereka dikenal sebagai anak yang pintar bahkan bisa dianggap genius dibandingkan dengan anak-anak seusia mereka. Selain terkenal karena otaknya, selain itu tentu saja karena kedua anak dari keluarga Kim tersebut memiliki wajah yang tampan. Jadi, tidak mengherankan jika hampir semua siswa di sekolah mengidolakan mereka baik itu laki-laki maupun perempuan._

_Kim Myungsoo, sama seperti hari-hari biasanya dengan wajah dinginnya dan headset yang terpasang di telinganya berjalan menuju lokernya. Tak lupa para fans yang mengikutinya sejak ia keluar dari kelasnya. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan para fans tersebut, yang kebanyakan siswa perempuan, yang selalu mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi. Termasuk hari ini ketika ia akan menemui Sunggyu yang sudah menunggunya di depan lokernya. Para fans-nya akan semakin histeris begitu mereka melihat hyung-nya, Kim Sunggyu, “hot” seperti biasanya meskipun hanya berdiri sambil membawa begitu banyak bungkusan hadiah. Dan jika ditanya bagaimanakah si hot Kim Sunggyu bereaksi dengan aksi para fans Myungsoo yang meneriakinya kata-kata saranghae, I love you, daisuki, aishiteru dan segala macam bentuk kata cinta lainnya, padahal mereka terang-terangan mengaku fans Myungsoo tapi tetap meneriaki Sunggyu dengan kata-kata tersebut? Maka jawabannya adalah Kim Sunggyu hanya tersenyum manis sampai-sampai matanya hanya segaris dan Myungsoo hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya._

_Setelah ‘berpamitan’ dengan fans mereka, Sunggyu dan Myungsoo berjalan menuju mobil yang sudah menunggu mereka di depan gerbang sekolah. Begitu sampai di rumah, Myungsoo langsung menuju kamarnya tanpa menunggu Sunggyu yang masih sedang bersusah payah membawa semua hadiah yang ditujukan untuknya. Hadiah-hadiah itu ia dapatkan ketika para fans-nya akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah berani dan menyatakan cinta padanya. Kepopuleran Sunggyu membuatnya menerima pengakuan cinta hampir setiap hari baik dari perempuan maupun laki-laki. Ya, laki-lakipun menyukainya. Ia menghargai keberanian dan usaha mereka untuk menyatakan perasaan bahkan menyerahkan secara langsung hadiah yang mereka persiapkan untuknya. Karena itulah Sunggyu menolak mereka dengan halus dan berterima kasih kepada siapapun yang menyatakan perasaan padanya. Ia yakin Myungsoo juga mendapatkan hadiah yang hampir sama banyaknya dengan jumlah yang ia terima atau bahkan mungkin dua kali lipat dari miliknya. Tapi karena sikapnya yang dingin terhadap siapa saja kecuali keluarganya, siapapun yang menyatakan perasaan padanya hanya berani meletakkan hadiah mereka ke dalam loker Myungsoo tanpa menyerahkannya langsung dan mungkin Myungsoo akan lebih berterima kasih jika mereka berhenti membanjiri lokernya dengan hadiah-hadiah tersebut._

_Sunggyu langsung masuk ke dalam kamar Myungsoo tanpa bersusah payah mengetuk pintu karena ia tahu kalau adiknya itu saat ini pasti sedang tertidur. Dugaannya tepat karena begitu ia membuka pintu kamar Myungsoo ia melihat Myungsoo sedang tertidur masih dengan seragam sekolahnya dan headset yang terpasang di kedua telinganya. Sunggyu kemudian berjalan menuju tempat tidur dan sedikit mengguncang tubuh Myungsoo untuk membangungkannya. Seolah-olah seperti teringat akan sesuatu Sunggyu menepuk pelan keningnya. Ia lupa kalau adiknya itu bukanlah orang yang mudah untuk dibangunkan. Karena itu ia mengguncang tubuh Myungsoo dengan sekuat tenaga sampai si tukang tidur itu terbangun._

_Masih dengan matanya yang tertutup, Myungsoo duduk dari posisi tidurnya. Sunggyu tersenyum geli begitu melihat Myungsoo yang masih mengantuk kini berusaha melawan kantuknya dan membuka matanya dengan mengucek matanya._

_“Myungie, ada sebuah rahasia yang ingin hyung katakan.” kata Sunggyu dengan nada yang serius. Myungsoo yang masih mengantuk hanya membalas perkataan Sunggyu dengan mengangguk._

_“Sebenarnya hyung…” kata Sunggyu memulai ceritanya._

_Mata Myungsoo kini benar-benar terbuka lebar dan kantuknya mendadak hilang begitu ia mendengar keseluruhan ‘rahasia’ yang diceritakan Sunggyu padanya._

* * *

Malam itu Woohyun benar-benar tidak bisa tidur karena masih memikirkan perkataan Myungsoo padanya tadi sore. Matanya berusaha untuk terpejam tapi otaknya terus berpikir untuk mengetahui maksud tersembunyi Myungsoo. Jika yang dimaksud sebagai hubungan saudara, jawabannya tidak. Tapi jika itu terlepas dari hubungan kakak dan adik, maka jawabannya ya. Apa maksudnya? Apakah ia menyukai Sunggyu hyung? Bukankah mereka bersaudara? Tapi bagaimana jika apa yang dikatakan Myungsoo itu tidak main-main? Apakah ia benar-benar akan merebut Sunggyu hyung? Aaahh… Ini membuatku gila! serentetan pertanyaan bermunculan di dalam kepala Woohyun dan membuat kepalanya sakit. Ia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk turun menuju dapur untuk mengambil obat sakit kepala. Namun langkahnya terhenti di depan kamar tamu begitu Myungsoo tanpa sengaja juga keluar dari kamarnya dan bertemu dengan Woohyun.

“Ah Woohyun hyung!” katanya dengan nada yang ceria, sangat berbeda dengan Myungsoo yang ia temui tadi sore.

Sejak kapan dia memanggilku dengan hyung? Bukankah tadi sore dia masih memanggilku dengan nama lengkapku? pikir Woohyun.

“Hyung?” tanya Myungsoo heran sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya melihat Woohyun yang hanya berdiri di sana asyik dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Woohyun akhirnya sadar setelah Myungsoo mengjentikkan jarinya beberapa kali di hadapan Woohyun. 

“Ada apa? Kenapa kau belum tidur?” tanya Woohyun pada Myungsoo karena setahunya, info yang ia dapatkan secara tanpa sengaja ketika menuju dapur untuk mengisi perutnya yang kelaparan, dari percakapan Sunggyu, Myungsoo dan nyonya Nam, Myungsoo adalah orang yang tak bisa lepas dari tempat tidur dan paling susah untuk dibangunkan, jadi cukup mengherankan baginya bertemu dengan Myungsoo yang belum tidur padahal jarum jam sudah menunjukkan lewat tengah malam.

“Ah! Aku baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah kontrak.” katanya sambil tersenyum. Woohyun bisa melihat walaupun hanya sekilas bahwa sudut bibir Myungsoo sedikit terangkat.

“Kontrak?” tanya Woohyun penasaran. Karena setahunya, lagi, Myungsoo saat ini sedang memperdalam ilmunya dalam bidang fotografi dan menurutnya tak ada hubungannya dengan masalah perkontrakan tapi lain lagi jika hal itu berhubungan dengan Sunggyu yang merupakan mahasiswa jurusan Ekonomi. Jadi untuk apa Myungsoo harus membuat sebuah kontrak? tanya Woohyun dalam hatinya. Ia mengikuti Myungsoo yang mempersilahkannya masuk ke dalam kamarnya seakan-akan mengisyaratkan bahwa Myungsoo ingin memperlihatkan kontrak itu padanya.

“Kontrak pernikahan Kim Sunggyu dan Nam Woohyun?” kata Woohyun membaca judul yang tertera di kertas yang disebut Myungsoo sebagai kontrak yang baru saja diselesaikannya.

“Yups!” kata Myungsoo sambil menyerahkan sebuah pena pada Woohyun.

“Hah? Tapi kenapa harus kamu yang membuat kontrak ini? Kalaupun harus ada kontrak diantara kami, bukankah seharusnya salah satu dari kami yang harus membuatnya?” tanya Woohyun bingung pada Myungsoo.

“Anda betul sekali Nam Woohyun ssi.” kata Myungsoo sambil duduk di tepi kasurnya begitu pula dengan Woohyun. “Sebenarnya aku hanya dimintai tolong oleh Gyu hyung untuk membuatkannya.” lanjut Myungsoo sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

“Sunggyu hyung yang memintamu untuk membuatnya?” tanya Woohyun tak percaya dengan apa yang baru didengarnya.

“Hmm. Secara teknis bisa dibilang seperti itu.” jawab Myungsoo. “Aku pikir Gyu hyung ingin semuanya jelas sebelum kalian menikah.” lanjut Myungsoo. 

Woohyun yang masih belum bisa mencerna apa maksud dari Myungsoo hanya memandang kertas kontrak dengan tatapan bingung. Ia jadi meragukan siapa Sunggyu yang sebenarnya. Sunggyu yang ramah tamah di hadapan semua orang atau Sunggyu yang menginginkan adanya kontrak ini. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa membedakannya. Ia terus memandang kontrak itu sampai Myungsoo menyadarkannya dengan sebuah pengakuan yang mengejutkannya.

“Hyung! Apa hyung tahu kalau Gyu hyung melakukan ini semua karena ia sudah memiliki cinta pertamanya dan Gyu hyung sudah menyukai orang itu selama hampir sepuluh tahun lebih.” kata Myungsoo sambil mendekat ke arah Woohyun yang terpaku mendengarkan pengakuannya barusan. Ia bisa menebak bahwa Woohyun baru pertama kali mendengar tentang hal ini.

Woohyun tanpa pikir panjang langsung menandatangani kontrak tersebut kemudian menyerahkannya pada Myungsoo dan berjalan keluar menuju kamarnya sendiri. Myungsoo tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi Woohyun yang kini sudah menghilang dari hadapannya dan beralih kepada kertas kontrak yang sedang dipegangnya. Di kertas yang kini sudah beralih tangan ke Myungsoo itu memang sudah tertera nama dan tanda tangan Sunggyu tapi itu bukanlah tanda tangan asli Sunggyu. Jika Woohyun memperhatikannya lebih teliti, ia akan tahu bahwa tanda tangan itu hanyalah sebuah tempelan kertas. Karena begitu kertas itu dilepas, maka kini terlihatlah sebuah kontrak yang hanya ditandatangani oleh Woohyun.

“Ckck. Woohyun hyung, Sunggyu hyung. Kalian begitu naif. Aku akan sangat menantikan kelanjutan hubungan kalian.” kata Myungsoo tersenyum memandangi kertas kontrak tersebut menuju tempat tidurnya bersiap memasuki alam tidurnya untuk bermimpi indah setelah memasukkan kontrak tersebut ke dalam sebuah map dan menyusun rencananya esok hari.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo~~~ lagi-lagi aku pengen dengar komentar panjang dari kalian chingudeul~~ ^^
> 
> *bow* *ojigi*
> 
>  
> 
> hey! you belum komentar yaa? don't be ninja reader!
> 
> because it's ~oursweetfate~


	7. Illusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : Ch 7? hahaha....

Sejak Myungsoo datang, Sunggyu merasakan sikap Woohyun berubah. Sikapnya semakin dingin bahkan ia mulai menjaga jarak dan yang pastinya menjauh dari Sunggyu, setidaknya satu meter. Sunggyu ingin sekali menanyakannya langsung pada Woohyun, tapi setiap kali ia mendekati Woohyun, Woohyun akan mencari alasan untuk menjauhinya. Alasannya terlihat sangat dibuat-dibuat. Contohnya saja, suatu malam saat keluarga Nam, ia dan Myungsoo duduk bersama di depan TV menonton rekaman ulang Running Man, yang menurut pengakuan nyonya Nam adalah favorit Woohyun karena ia sangat mengidolakan Yoo Jaesuk, Woohyun tiba-tiba saja bangkit dari tempat duduknya sambil berkata bahwa ia sangat mengantuk dan kemudian berlalu menuju kamarnya, padahal jam dinding baru menunjukkan pukul tujuh dan itu adalah waktu tidur Woohyun tercepat menurut nyonya Nam, lagi, karena Woohyun biasanya tidur lewat dari jam dua belas malam. Sebelum Woohyun beranjak dari ruang keluarga, Sunggyu sempat melihat Woohyun memandang sekilas padanya, terutama Myungsoo yang saat itu sedang menempelinya. Selain itu, keanehan sikap Woohyun lainnya juga terlihat ketika mereka sedang berada di meja makan. Woohyun akan mencari tempat tempat duduk yang paling jauh dari tempat duduk Sunggyu, bahkan tak jarang ia akan melewatkan sarapannya dan langsung pergi ke kampus hanya untuk menghindari Sunggyu yang sudah duduk rapi di meja makan dan tatapannya ke arah Myungsoo sebelum pergi itu juga tak luput dari mata kecil Sunggyu.

Sunggyu pastinya menyadari perubahan sikap Woohyun tersebut dan tentu saja ini membuatnya sedih. Tapi karena ia sudah bertekat untuk mendapatkan hati Woohyun, hal semacam ini sudah tentu bukan halangan baginya apalagi ia sudah mendapatkan restu dari nyonya Nam dan mereka sebentar lagi akan menikah. Karena itu ia kan menghilangkan semua kesedihan ini dengan cara yang sama dan biasa ia lakukan selama ini yaitu mencari adik satu-satunya, Kim Myungsoo dan mencurahkan semua isi hatinya.

Sunggyu pun beranjak dari meja belajarnya setelah menyelesaikan formulir kepindahannya. Ia berencana untuk melanjutkan studinya di Korea. Karena itulah nyonya Nam mengusulkannya untuk pindah ke universitas tempat Woohyun menimba ilmu. Hal ini tentu saja langsung disetuji oleh Sunggyu dan diprotes oleh Woohyun dengan alasan yang simple yaitu karena ia tidak ingin satu kampus dengan Sunggyu. Alasan yang cukup kekanak-kanakan memang bagi seseorang yang kini berusia dua puluh tahun. Tapi itulah salah satu pesona Woohyun yang membuat Sunggyu semakin menyukainya. Tapi sepertinya Sunggyu harus mengurus semuanya sendirian karena sikap Woohyun yang tidak ingin berbicara dengannya tentu membuat Sunggyu kehilangan kesempatannya untuk meminta Woohyun menemaninya mendaftarkan kepindahannya ke universitas yang sama dengan Woohyun.

Sunggyu pun langsung menuju kamar Myungsoo yang berada tepat di sebelah kamar Woohyun. Saat ia melewati kamar Woohyun, ia menyadari pintu kamar Woohyun sedikit terbuka dan hal itu bisa dikatakan sebagai suatu hal yang ganjil yang terjadi di kediaman Nam ini karena menurut maid yang sudah bekerja bertahun-tahun di keluarga ini, Woohyun tak pernah membiarkan pintu kamarnya terbuka. Ia hanya akan membukanya jika ia hendak pergi keluar dan menguncinya kembali ataupun ketika ia ingin maid membersihkan kamarnya. Selain kedua hal itu, bisa dipastikan kamar Woohyun selalu terkunci meskipun ia ada di dalam kamar.

Sunggyu yang penasaran kemudian mencoba mengintip apa yang sedang Woohyun lakukan di kamarnya. Meskipun awalnya ia ragu untuk melakukannya, tapi rasa penasarannya lebih mendominasi dan mengalahkan rasa takutnya. Akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk mengintip ke dalam kamar. Ia terkejut begitu matanya melihat si empunya kamar ternyata baru selesai mandi dan sedang berganti pakaian. Tanpa sadar untuk sesaat ternyata Sunggyu menahan napasnya dan merasakan panas menjalar disekujur tubuhnya begitu matanya tertuju pada chocolate abs yang menghiasi tubuh Woohyun. Sunggyu pun harus menelan ludah agar ia tidak meneteskannya dan membuat kamar Woohyun banjir dengan air liurnya.

Kenikmatan matanya harus segera terhenti begitu Woohyun seperti menyadari kehadirannya dan berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya. Sunggyu hampir saja tertangkap basah jika saja beberapa detik yang lalu ia masih berada di depan pintu dan tak segera beranjak dari posisinya menuju kamar Myungsoo yang untungnya tepat berada di sebelah kamar Woohyun.

Ia segera membuka pintu kamar Myungsoo dan menutupnya kembali. Tapi entah karena ia terlalu pelan menguncinya, takut kalau Woohyun mendengar suara langkahnya yang baru masuk ke kamar atau karena pintu kamar Myungsoo sedang rusak, alhasil kini pintu kamar Myungsoo terbuka sedikit namun cukup untuk membuat orang yang berada di luar kamar bisa melihat keadaan di dalam kamar dengan jelas.

Sunggyu berjalan menuju tempat tidur Myungsoo dan mendapati adiknya itu sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya. Lampu kamarnya masih menyala, sepertinya Myungsoo lupa mematikannya dan langsung tertidur begitu ia berbaring. Sunggyu bisa memprediksi itu semua karean ia melihat Myungsoo tertidur di atas selimut dan bukannya berada dibawah selimut sebagaimana biasanya orang tidur. Ia pun duduk di tepi kasur Myungsoo dan melihat wajah adiknya yang kini sedang tersenyum, mungkin sedang bermimpi indah. Ia tanpa sadar menjulurkan tangannya dan memegang pipi Myungsoo yang sedang tertidur. Meskipun adiknya itu terkenal dengan sikap dinginnya terhadap orang lain, yang menurut Sunggyu bukan ditirunya dari perilaku kedua orang tua mereka apalagi dirinya, tapi Sunggyu sangat berterima kasih dalam hati pada Myungsoo karena berkat kehadiran Myungsoo dalam kehidupannya, kini ia bisa menjadi dirinya semula.

“Terima kasih karena berkatmu aku bisa melewati masa-masa sullitku. Sekali lagi terima kasih.” kata Sunggyu sambil menatap dengan penuh kasih sayang dan mengelus pipi Myungsoo.

Tatapan Sunggyu itu bisa diartikan lain jika dilihat dari sudut pandang yang berbeda dan hal itulah yang kini sedang dilihat oleh Woohyun yang secara kebetulan keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air. Tatapan Sunggyu itu sendiri sudah memberikan arti yang lain, apalagi ditambah dengan tindakannya yang mengelus pipi Myungsoo. Melihat hal itu tiba-tiba saja Woohyun merasakan sesak di dadanya. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkannya. Tanpa sadar ia memegang cincin tunangan yang kini melingkar di jari manisnya. Perasaan apa ini? Ada apa denganku? Apakah aku mulai menyukai Sunggyu hyung? Tidak! Tidak boleh! Aku tidak boleh menyukai Sunggyu hyung! Tidak boleh! pikir Woohyun sambil berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya karena ia merasa tiba-tiba saja semua rasa hausnya telah menghilang dan berganti dengan rasa marah yang membuatnya kini sulit untuk bernafas.

Tindakan Sunggyu yang mengelus pipi Myungsoo itu ternyata membuat Myungsoo terbangun. Sungguh suatu hal yang luar biasa Myungsoo bisa terbangun hanya karena sebuah sentuhan, karena seperti biasa, si tukang tidur itu tidak akan bangun jika badannya tidak diguncang dengan keras. Hal ini tentu membuat Sunggyu sedikit terkejut namun kemudian ia tersenyum pada Myungsoo yang kini sedang mengucek matanya berusaha untuk bangun.

“Mmm… Hyung?” tanyanya dengan suara yang sedikit serak karena baru terbangun dari tidurnya dan heran mendapati hyungnya saat ini sedang di kamarnya.

“Aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku ingin tidur di sini. Bolehkan?” tanya Sunggyu sedikit berbohong. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa ingin tidur bersama dengan adiknya itu sama seperti saat mereka kecil dulu.

“Kalau aku bilang tidak boleh, apakah hyung akan mendengarkanku?” tanya Myungsoo balik pada Sunggyu. Ia sangat mengetahui apa yang akan menjadi jawaban Sunggyu jika ia sudah mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sering diucapkannya ini. Sunggyu bukanlah tipe orang yang akan mematuhi begitu saja apa yang dikatakan orang padanya. Jadi ia hanya tersenyum saat Sunggyu mulai menempatkan dirinya di dalam selimut yang sama dengan Myungsoo.

“Kalau kamu sudah tahu jawabannya, kenapa harus selalu menanyakan hal yang sama?” kata Sunggyu sambil memeluk Myungsoo. Myungsoo hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah lucu hyungnya itu.

“Dan kalau hyung sudah tahu jawabanku, kenapa hyung juga masih menanyakannya?” jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

“Hmmm… Entahlah.” kata Sunggyu sambil tersenyum hingga matanya hanya segaris.

“Lalu, dimana Hyunwoo?” tanya Myungsoo saat ia menyadari bahwa Sunggyu tidak membawa serta boneka beruang putih miliknya.

“Hyunwoo ada di kamarku. Ia bertugas menjaga kamarku kalau-kalau ada maling yang masuk.” jawab Sunggyu sambil mulai memejamkan matanya. Lagi-lagi Myungsoo hanya bisa tertawa kecil dan geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Sunggyu yang menurutnya seperti anak kecil yang berumur lima tahun tapi terjebak di tubuh pemuda tampan yang berumur dua puluh dua tahun. "Jadi aku ingin kamu malam ini sebagai pengganti Hyunwoo." lanjutnya sambil memejamkan mata.

“Mmm… Baiklah kalau begitu. Selamat malam Gyu hyung.” kata Myungsoo pada Sunggyu sambil mematikan lampu kamarnya dan menghidupkan lampu tidurnya.

“Selamat malam Myungie.” kata Sunggyu bersiap memasuki alam tidurnya sambil berharap ia bisa memimpikan chocolate abs Woohyun yang baru saja dilihatnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo.... Ingat! don't be ninja reader, chingudeul! ^^
> 
> dan jangan lupa mimpiin chocolate abs woohyun juga.. :D
> 
> *bow* *ojigi*
> 
>  
> 
> because it's ~oursweetfate~


	8. New Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : No comment is not good comment.. and say no to ninja reader wannabe..^^

Sunggyu langsung terbangun begitu alarm di handphone-nya berbunyi. Ia lalu meraih handphone yang ada di saku celananya itu. Ia lupa mengeluarkannya karena semalam langsung tertidur di atas kasur Myungsoo. Ia lalu beranjak dari kasur menuju kamarnya sendiri bersiap-siap karena hari ini ia harus pergi ke universitas. Ia masih berharap Woohyun bisa menemaninya. Tapi sepertinya harapannya itu tidak akan terkabul karena begitu ia keluar dari kamar Myungsoo ia mendengar suara mobil Woohyun baru saja berangkat. Sunggyu pun hanya bisa melangkah lesu ketika membuka pintu kamarnya. Paling tidak ia masih punya Myungsoo, yang saat ini masih tertidur di kamarnya, untuk menemaninya seharian ini.

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian yang santai tapi rapi, Sunggyu pun melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar Myungsoo untuk membangunkan adiknya itu. Lagi-lagi ia dibuat terkejut oleh kebiasaan baru Myungsoo. Kalau tadi malam Myungsoo terbangun hanya karena disentuh sedikit oleh Sunggyu, kali ini Myungsoo si tukang tidur itu kini berada di hadapannya sudah berpakaian rapi dan sedang memasangkan tali sepatunya.

Sunggyu yang heran dengan tingkah laku Myungsoo langsung menghampirinya dan meletakkan salah satu tangannya di kening Myungsoo dan menempelkan tangannya yang satu lagi di keningnya sendiri untuk membandingkan temperatur badan mereka. Ia khawatir jangan-jangan Myungsoo sedang demam tinggi karena setahu Sunggyu, setidaknya sampai hari ini, bangun pagi bukanlah hobi Myungsoo apalagi saat ini jam baru menunjukkan pukul delapan dan itu adalah suatu keajaiban bagi Sunggyu melihat Myungsoo sepagi ini.

“Myungie, apa kamu tidak apa-apa? Apa kamu merasa tidak enak badan? Apa tadi malam tidurmu nyenyak? Atau kamu salah minum obat?” tanya Sunggyu khawatir.

“Gyu hyung. Aku tidak apa-apa. Bukankah hari ini kita akan pergi ke kampus untuk mendaftar?” jawabnya sambil menyingkirkan tangan Sunggyu yang masih menempel di keningnya.

"Ya kamu benar. Karena kamu sudah selesai bersiap-siap, ayo kita pergi!" kata Sunggyu sambil menarik tangan Myungsoo.

Mereka berdua memilih naik bus daripada naik mobil yang sudah disediakan oleh tuan Nam karena mereka ingin menikmati kehidupan pagi yang sibuk dan memperhatikan tingkah laku orang yang ada disekeliling mereka.

Setelah tiga puluh menit perjalanan, akhirnya sampailah mereka. Mereka pun berjalan memasuki gerbang Woolim Academy. Walaupun jurusan mereka berbeda, tapi mereka memutuskan untuk saling menemani menuju jurusan masing-masing. Saat mereka sedang asyik berbincang-bincang, tiba-tiba saja Sunggyu ditabrak oleh seseorang dari belakang. Beruntung Myungsoo yang ada disampingnya dengan sigap menangkap Sunggyu yang hampir terjatuh bersama dengan orang yang menabraknya. Sunggyu langsung menghentikan Myungsoo yang sepertinya ingin memarahinya. Sunggyu pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu orang tersebut. Jika dilihat dari wajahnya yang lumayan manis, karena bagi Sunggyu hanya Woohyun dan Myungsoolah yang manis, sementara ia mengkategorikan dirinya sendiri sebagai pria tampan dan paling tidak suka dibilang manis, Sunggyu memperkirakan kalau orang yang baru saja menabraknya itu mungkin berusia lebih muda dibandingkan dengan Myungsoo. Orang itu pun menyambut uluran tangan Sunggyu tanpa melihat ke wajah Sunggyu karena saat itu sinar matahari sangat menyilaukan. Setelah dalam posisi berdiri, tiba-tiba saja orang tadi seakan-akan membatu di tempatnya berdiri. Sunggyu bisa merasakannya karena ia masih belum melepaskan tangan Sunggyu bahkan setelah lima menit berlalu. Bahkan sampai Sunggyu harus berusaha menarik kembali tangannya pun orang itu tak juga berkutik. Akhirnya Myungsoo yang tak tahan lagi melihat Sunggyu yang sedang kesusahan, menarik tangan Sunggyu dengan sedikit sentakan, berhasil melepaskannya dan menyadarkan orang tadi.

“Ah! M-maafkan aku. M-maaf karena sudah menabrakmu.” katanya terbata-bata meminta maaf sambil membungkukkan badannya.

“Dan jangan lupa juga untuk minta maaf karena sudah memegang tangannya terlalu lama.” kata Myungsoo menimpali dan tentu saja Sunggyu menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan tajam.

“Ah! M-maafkan juga karena aku sudah memegang tanganmu terlalu lama.” lanjutnya masih dalam keadaan membungkuk.

“Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku tidak terluka. Jadi tidak perlu meminta maaf sambil membungkuk seperti itu”. kata Sunggyu pada orang itu yang akhirnya menghentikan permintaan maafnya dan mulai memunguti buku-bukunya yang terjatuh. “Sepertinya kamu sedang terburu-buru, Lee Sungjong ssi.” lanjut Sunggyu sambil membantu orang tersebut untuk memilih bukunya dan kemudian membaca nama yang tertera di salah satu buku catatannya yang kebetulan terbuka.

“Ya. Aku sedang terburu-buru karena sebentar lagi dosen akan masuk dan dosen yang satu ini terkenal dengan sifatnya yang tidak pernah mau mendengarkan alasan apapun yang diberikan oleh mahasiswanya yang terlambat mengikuti perkuliahannya.” kata si pemuda yang ternyata bernama Sungjong itu. “Apa kalian mahasiswa baru? Seingatku aku tidak pernah melihat kalian.” lanjutnya sambil menjulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan Sunggyu. “Aku Sungjong. Lee Sungjong. Mahasiswa jurusan Ekonomi tingkat dua.” katanya memperkenalkan diri.

“Bisa dibilang seperti itu. Kami baru ditransfer kesini.” jawab Sunggyu. “Aku Sunggyu, Kim Sunggyu. Mulai hari ini juga akan menjadi mahasiswa jurusan Ekonomi tingkat dua.” lanjut Sunggyu sambil menjabat tangan Sungjong. “Dan dia Myungsoo, Kim Myungsoo. Dia menekuni bidang fotografi, jadi kukira kau bisa menebak apa jurusannya kan?” kata Sunggyu sambil memperkenalkan Myungsoo.

“Omo! Jadi kalian berdua mahasiswa pindahan yang menjadi topik pembicaraan hangat di kalangan mahasiswi?” kata Sungjong sambil berjalan menuju gedung A tempat ia dan Sunggyu akan mengikuti perkuliahan. Sunggyu dan Myungsoo pun mengikutinya karena Sungjong mengisyaratkan mereka berdua untuk mengikutinya.

“Topik hangat? Ckckck. Myungsoo. Apa yang akan kamu lakukan Myungsoo?” kata Sunggyu pada Myungsoo dengan nada bercanda.

“Hmmm… Entahlah hyung. Bukankah lebih baik jika kita membiarkan mereka dengan fantasi mereka hyung?” tanya Myungsoo sambil mengangkat bahunya.

“Kurasa juga lebih baik seperti itu.” jawab Sunggyu dan mereka bertiga pun tertawa bersama. Karena Myungsoo hari ini tidak memiliki jadwal perkuliahan, akhirnya ia memutuskan mengikuti Sungjong dan Sunggyu kemana pun mereka pergi, setidaknya sampai mereka tiba di kelasnya Sungjong dan Sunggyu. Mereka bertiga kemudian mengobrol tentang banyak hal. Aneh memang bagi seseorang yang baru saja bertemu tapi sudah banyak memiliki kesamaan. Apakah ini yang dinamakan soulmate? pikir Sungjong dalam hati.

Setelah mengobrol cukup lama akhirnya mereka sampailah di depan sebuah kelas. Mereka pun dengan santainya memasuki kelas karena Sungjong sepuluh menit yang lalu baru saja diberitahu oleh salah satu temannya bahwa dosen mereka tidak jadi masuk dan hanya meninggalkan tugas yang harus dikirimkan ke email sang dosen kurang dari dua puluh empat jam. Sebenarnya Sungjong bisa saja langsung pulang atau setidaknya pergi ke suatu tempat tapi karena ia sudah berjanji akan bertemu dengan temannya di kelas dan ia sekalian ingin memperkenalkan Sunggyu dan Myungsoo sebagai teman barunya pada teman-temannya.

“Hyung!” sapa Sungjong pada seorang pemuda yang membelakangi mereka. Pemuda itu kemudian membalikkan badannya dan menghadap ke arah mereka. Betapa terkejutnya Sunggyu ketika ia tahu ternyata pemuda tersebut adalah Woohyun dan itu berarti ia juga merupakan salah satu teman Sungjong.

“Jongie!” kata Woohyun sambil melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan kearah Sungjong. Diikuti oleh tiga orang temannya yang lain. “Sunggyu hyung?” tanyanya dengan nada heran. Sunggyu yang masih terkejut dengan kehadiran Woohyun hanya bisa mengerdipkan matanya dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

“Woohyun hyung, apa hyung kenal dengan Kim Sunggyu?” tanya Sungjong heran pada Woohyun.

“Ya, Aku kenal dengan Kim Sunggyu. Kim Sunggyu yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi Nam Sunggyu.” jawab Woohyun dengan nada datar dan sambil menatap Sunggyu dan Myungsoo bergantian. Sunggyu bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan tatapan Woohyun dan Sunggyu tidak bisa mengartikannya.

Sungjong dan teman-teman mereka yang lain hanya bisa menatap heran ke arah Woohyun meminta penjelasan lebih bisa diterima akal sehat mereka.

“Dasar teman-teman tidak punya hati. Apa kalian lupa kalau aku sudah bertunangan dan sebentar lagi akan menikah?” tanya Woohyun pada keempat orang temannya. Namun sepertinya teman-teman Woohyun masih berusaha mencerna apa yang baru dikatakan Woohyun. Akhirnya Woohyun pun melanjutkan perkataannya karena sepertinya keempat orang temannya itu belum bisa menarik kesimpulan yang sesuai dengan ukuran otak mereka.

“Aku sudah bertunangan dan akan menikah dengan Kim Sunggyu.” lanjutnya sambil mengangkat tangannya dan tangan Sunggyu yang sudah dilingkari dengan cincin perak dengan motif yang sama.

“HAAAAAH?!” seru keempat orang temannya secara bersamaan.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo.... Sepertinya ini chapter yang paling panjang sejauh cerita ini berjalan..
> 
> aku punya kabar entah itu bagus atau tidak menurut kalian, tapi bagiku ini berita sedih karena... NEXT CHAPTER MAYBE: WOOGYU'S WEDDING!!
> 
> *faint*
> 
>  
> 
> because it's ~oursweetfate~


	9. Wedding & Ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : Wedding? Ring? Hmmm...

Sejak kedatangan Myungsoo, Woohyun merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan dirinya. Entah mengapa ia tidak suka melihat kedekatan Myungsoo dan Sunggyu walaupun ia tahu bahwa mereka berdua bersaudara. Tapi mungkin alasan utamanya adalah karena Myungsoo ibarat koala yang selalu memeluk pohon tempat tinggalnya. Myungsoo sebagai koala dan Sunggyu sebagai pohonnya. Tingkah lakunya yang selalu menempeli Sunggyu. Sejak Myungsoo kembali ke Korea, kemanapun Sunggyu pergi Myungsoo akan selalu bersamanya termasuk ketika Woohyun dan Sunggyu akan pergi berbelanja untuk acara pernikahan mereka. Myungsoo dengan wajah lugunya meminta ikut serta. Alasannya sepele karena ia bosan dan tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya. Tapi bagi Woohyun itu adalah suatu kebohongan karena ketika Myungsoo merengek minta ikut, Woohyun sempat melihat ada senyum licik yang menghiasi wajah tampan pemuda itu. Tentu saja hal itu hanya akal-akalan Myungsoo untuk memisahkan Sunggyu dari Woohyun. Dan hal yang paling menyebalkan bagi Woohyun adalah ketika Sunggyu tanpa pikir panjang langsung mengizinkan Myungsoo ikut dengan mereka. Dan lagi-lagi Woohyun bisa melihat senyum kemenangan di wajah Myungsoo dan jika saja Woohyun memiliki benda tajam sperti pisau atau kunci mobil, maka ia akan menggores wajah tampan Myungsoo, tapi sayang kunci mobil saat ini sedang berada di tangan Sunggyu yang memutuskan ingin menyetir.

Woohyun belum mau mengakui kalau ia cemburu pada Myungsoo karena baginya Sunggyu hanya seseorang yang mengacaukan hidupnya. Karena itulah dia berusaha membuang jauh-jauh perasaannya pada Sunggyu. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menghilangkan pikirannya yang terus saja tertuju pada Sunggyu. Tapi hatinya berkata sebaliknya. Hatinya selalu merasakan sesuatu yang aneh setiap kali ia dan Sunggyu tanpa sengaja bertemu pandang. Ada sesuatu ditatapan Sunggyu yang membuatnya tak bisa memalingkan wajahnya ketika matanya dan mata Sunggyu bertemu.

Woohyun berjalan lunglai dari ruang ganti menuju tempat pernikahannya. Ia tahu tak ada cara lain lagi untuk membatalkannya. Yang bisa lakukan kini hanyalah pasrah menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya hari ini akan menikahi Sunggyu. Begitu sampai, ia terpana melihat Sunggyu yang sudah berada di depan altar dengan jas putihnya, kontras dengan Woohyun yang memakai jas hitam. Hari itu harus ia akui kalau Sunggyu terlihat sangat tampan. Satu-satunya kata yang bisa menggambarkannya hanyalah perfect. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa Sunggyu yang ia kenal selama ini terlihat seperti orang yang berbeda. Tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdegup kencang begitu ia dan Sunggyu saling bertatapan dan Sunggyu tersenyum dengan manisnya. Ia merasa terpaku ditempatnya berdiri. Tak pernah sekalipun dalam hidupnya ia merasakan gugup seperti saat ini. Ia pun mengumpulkan semua keberanian sebelum melangkah ke tempat Sunggyu berdiri.

Acara berjalan cukup lancar hingga sampailah pada ritual mencium pasangan masing-masing. Woohyun cukup terkejut karena ia seakan lupa akan satu peristiwa penting itu. Ia lebih terkejut lagi begitu ia melihat Sunggyu yang mulai mendekat dan jarak mereka hingga beberapa centimeter lagi. Woohyun ingin berkomunikasi dengan Sunggyu lewat matanya. tapi sepertinya Sunggyu tidak bisa bertelepati atau semacamnya lewat matanya. Alhasil ketika woohyun memejamkan matanya sesaat untuk menarik napas karena gugup, Sunggyu malah salah mengartikannya. Terlebih lagi ketika Sunggyu mendekat mata Woohyun masih dalam keadaan tertutup. Mata Woohyun langsung terbuka dengan lebarnya begitu ia merasakan bibir Sunggyu bertemu dengan bibirnya. Entah apa yang ada di pikirkan oleh otaknya, sedetik kemudian ia mendapati dirinya mencium balik Sunggyu sebelum Sunggyu melepaskan ciumannya. Sorak sorai dan tepuk tangan para undangan terdengar begitu ramai begitu keduanya melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan pipi yang memerah dan sedikit kesulitan mengambil napas. Woohyun yang melihat kearah undangan sempat melihat teman-temannya menyelamatinya dan senyuman licik menghiasi Myungsoo.

* * *

Malam setelah pernikahan Woohyun dan Sunggyu, kedua keluarga memutuskan untuk makan malam bersama. Woohyun dan Sunggyu tidak melakukan bulan madu mereka karena keesokan harinya Woohyun dan Sunggyu masih harus kuliah dan mereka berdua setuju akan berbulan madu saat mereka libur kuliah.

Hari ini Woohyun dan Sunggyu dan Myungsoo duduk bersebelahan dengan Sunggyu yang berada di tengah-tengah. Entah kenapa Sunggyu bisa merasakan aura yang begitu kuat dari arah Woohyun dan sepertinya aura itu bergerak ke arah Myungsoo seolah-olah ingin menelan Myungsoo.

Kenapa Woohyun diam saja selam acara makan malam ini? Apakah ia tidak senang dengan kehadiran Myungsoo? Kenapa Woohyun tidak senang? Atau jangan-jangan ia malu karena ciuman yang kami lakukan tadi siang? pikir Sunggyu sambil memotong daging steaknya. Tapi Sunggyu kemudian menyingkirkan semua dugaannya itu begitu Woohyun tiba-tiba bersuara.

“Auntie, Apa itu cincin pernikahanmu dengan Uncle?” tanya Woohyun sambil menunjuk cincin yang melingkari jari manis nyonya Kim.

“Aigoo… Woohyun-ah, kamu jangan memanggil kami dengan sebutan Auntie dan Uncle lagi karena sekarang kamu juga adalah anak kami. Mulai sekarang kamu harus memanggil kami dengan sebutan Mommy dan Daddy. Dan kamu juga harus memanggil tuan dan nyonya Nam dengan sebutan Mommy dan Daddy, Sunggyu.” kata nyonya Kim kepada Woohyun dan Sunggyu.

“Ne, Mom.” jawab Woohyun dan Sunggyu serempak yang membuat mereka berdua pun terkejut.

“Aigoo… Kalian imut sekali.” kali ini nyonya Kim dan nyonya Nam yang mengatakannya secara bersamaan dan kemudian tertawa secara bersamaan pula. Para pria yang duduk di meja makan hanya bisa bengong dengan chemistry kedua nyonya besar itu.

“Oh iya!” kata nyonya Kim seakan teringat apa yang baru saja mereka bicarakan. “Ini memang cincin pernikahan kami, tapi bisa disebut sebagai cincin keluarga juga.” lanjut nyonya Kim.

“Cincin keluarga?” kali ini nyonya Nam yang penasaran.

“Ya. Cincin keluarga. Karena selain kami Sunggyu dan Myungsoo juga memilikinya. Tapi sayangnya cincin Sunggyu hilang ketika kami berlibur di Pulau Jeju dan ia bertemu dengan seorang anak laki-laki. Mungkin cincin itu hilang saat ia bermain dengan anak itu. Dan karena sekarang Sunggyu sudah menikah, jadi kurasa cincin itu tidak terlalu penting lagi bagi Sunggyu karena yang terpenting adalah cincin pernikahannya sendiri.” jelas nyonya Kim pada semua yang hadir di meja makan. “Kejadiannya saat itu Neneknya meninggal, jadi waktu itu umur Sunggyu sekitar sepuluh tahun. Dan Woohyun saat itu mungkin baru berumur delapan tahun ya.” lanjut nyonya Kim sambil mengingat memori masa lalunya. “Andai saja kalian bertemu saat itu.” kata nyonya Kim berandai-andai.

“Bisa aku lihat cincinnya, Mom?” tanya Woohyun pada nyonya Kim.

Nyonya Kim pun bermaksud akan melepaskan cincinnya namun dihentikan oleh Myungsoo. Sebagai gantinya cincin Myungsoo-lah yang digilir untuk diperlihatkan pada Woohyun, tuan dan nyonya Nam. Begitu cincin keluarga Kim itu sampai di tangan nyonya Nam, beliau tiba-tiba merasa pernah melihat cincin dengan motif yang sama. Setelah berpikir sejenak, akhirnya nyonya Nam mengingat sesuatu.

“Woohyun-ah! Cincinmu!” seru nyonya Nam pada Woohyun yang tentu saja membuat Woohyun terperanjak. Woohyun pun mengulurkan tangannya yang dilingkari cincin kehadapan nyonya Nam tapi kemudian ditepis oleh nyonya Nam.

“Aish, bukan yang itu. Tapi cincin yang ada dikalungmu. Cincin yang kamu pungut lebih dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu.” kata nyonya Nam sambil menunjuk leher Woohyun. Setelah mengerti apa yang dimaksud ibunya, Woohyun mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dari balik kemeja yang dipakainya. Di kalung itu terdapat sebuah cincin sebagai liontinnya. Mata tuan dan nyonya Kim, Sunggyu bahkan Myungsoo bisa langsung mengenali bahwa cincin yang ada di kalung itu adalah cincin Sunggyu yang hilang selama ini karena motifnya.

“Omo! Jadi, hyung yang akan ditemui Woohyun hari itu adalah kamu, Sunggyu-ya?” tanya nyonya Nam. Dari nadanya bicara terdengar jelas bahwa nyonya Kim sangat ingin tahu apa yang terjadi hari itu, hari dimana Sunggyu dan Woohyun pertama kali bertemu.

“Ya, Mom. Hyung yang dimaksud adalah aku.” jawab Sunggyu dengan suara pelan tapi cukup terdengar bagi semua orang yang kini duduk di meja dan menantikan jawaban Sunggyu.

“OMO!! Kalian berdua ternyata memang berjodoh!! Kyaaa!!” teriak nyonya Nam dan nyonya Kim bersamaan. “Setelah sepuluh tahun lebih tidak bertemu sekarang malah menikah. Kyaa. Ini romantis sekali.” kata kedua nyonya besar itu seperti fans yang baru saja tahu kalau artis idola yang selama ini mereka jodohkan ternyata benar-benar memiliki hubungan asmara.

“Tunggu dulu!” kata nyonya Nam tiba-tiba teringat akan sesuatu. “Tapi kenapa kamu tidak muncul di hari janjian?” lanjutnya pada Sunggyu.

“Itu karena pada malam hari setelah aku bertemu dengan Woohyun, nenek meninggal dan kami sekeluarga harus segera berangkat menuju London. Aku bahkan tidak sadar kalau cincinku hilang.” jelas Sunggyu pada semua yang ada di meja makan saat itu.

“Hmm… Kalau begitu ini memang sebuah takdir bagi kalian berdua.” kata nyonya Nam menarik kesimpulan dari semua peristiwa yang terjadi di antara Woohyun dan Sunggyu. Dan diikuti anggukan oleh yang lainnya, termasuk Myungsoo. Dari sudut matanya, Sunggyu bisa melihat Woohyun sedang menatap ke arahnya dan lagi-lagi ia tidak bisa mengartikan tatapan Woohyun itu.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... maafkan author yang tidak bisa menuliskan adegan romantis ini...^^
> 
> ninja reader not allowed~!
> 
> *bow* *ojigi*
> 
>  
> 
> PS : author punya sedikit oleh-oleh buat kalian chingudeul yang sudah mau jadi subscriber ff ini. check this out!  
> HERE
> 
> because it's ~oursweetfate~


	10. She, Her, Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : Hai hai! chingudeul~ ^^ Long time no see (?)... :D

Sudah seminggu sejak pernikahan mereka tapi tak satupun kata keluar dari mulut Woohyun atas inisiatifnya sendiri, seolah-olah mulutnya terkunci rapat dan kuncinya dibuang jauh ke Samudera Bermuda. Selama seminggu ini pula, hanya Sunggyulah yang memulai percakapan. Dan selama seminggu ini pula Sunggyu memperhatikan tatapan Woohyun padanya sedikit aneh, apalagi saat Woohyun menatap Myungsoo. Meskipun ia terkesan mengintimidasi dengan tatapannya, tapi Sunggyu bisa melihat kesedihan terpancar di mata Woohyun dan Sunggyu sangat tidak suka dengan hal itu. Ingin sekali rasanya ia memeluk Woohyun dan menanyakannya tapi ia tidak bisa dan berusaha mencoba menahan diri agar semuanya berjalan dengan lancar sebagaimana mestinya.

Pagi itu adalah hari kedelapan setelah mereka menikah, namun mereka tetap tidur di kamar masing-masing dan Sunggyu tidak protes sama sekali karena menurutnya akan sangat canggung jika ia tiba-tiba dipaksa sekamar dengan Woohyun apalagi saat ini Woohyun seperti ingin menghindari keberadaan Sunggyu. Tapi sepertinya itu sama sekali berbeda dengan pemikiran kedua nyonya besar, nyonya Nam dan nyonya Kim. Ibu Sunggyu masih berada di Seoul karena ada urusan bisnis yang harus diselesaikannya. Karena itulah pagi ini mereka dikumpulkan di meja makan terutama karena Woohyun yang sering melewatkan sarapan dan langsung ke kampus. Kedua nyonya besar itu mengumumkan bahwa Sunggyu dan Woohyun akan pindah ke apartemen mereka sendiri, dan membawa serta Myungsoo, karena apartemen mereka sangat dekat dengan kampus. Saat Sunggyu ingin menolak ide yang diajukan ibunya dan nyonya Nam, tiba-tiba saja perkataannya dipotong oleh Woohyun.

“Tidak masalah. Selama itu membuat Mommy dan semuanya senang.” jawab Woohyun sambil memakan roti bakarnya. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Sunggyu heran karena Sunggyu sangat yakin Woohyun akan menolak tawaran ibunya dilihat dari sikapnya selama seminggu belakangan.

“Bagaimana kalau kalian langsung pindah besok? Lagipula tidak ada yang perlu kalian persiapkan lagi kecuali baju kalian, karena semua perabotan dan peralatan rumah tangga sudah Mommy siapkan” kata Nyonya Nam pada Woohyun dan Sunggyu.

“Baiklah Mom. Aku pergi dulu.” jawab Woohyun berpamitan pada ibunya dan Nyonya Kim. Di belakangnya berjalan Sunggyu dan Myungsoo yang mengikuti menuju mobilnya.

“Woohyun-ah. Hari ini aku akan pulang lebih dulu karena ada janji dengan teman. Jadi mungkin aku tidak akan pulang denganmu. Tidak apa-apa kan?” tanya Sunggyu pada Woohyun begitu ia sudah memasang sabuk pengamannya.

“Hyung, aku boleh ikut?” tanya Myungsoo menimpali dari bangku belakang.

“Iya. Kamu boleh ikut. Tidak. Kamu harus ikut.” jawab Sunggyu tersenyum sambil mencubit gemas pipi Myungsoo. Karena asyiknya memainkan pipi Myungsoo, Sunggyu bahkan tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi di wajah Woohyun.

“Terserah hyung.” kata Woohyun sambil menghidupkan mesin mobilnya.

***

Sunggyu baru saja selesai kuliah dan sedang makan siang bersama Woohyun dan Myungsoo ketika tiba-tiba saja matanya ditutup dari belakang oleh seseorang. Sunggyu langsung bisa mengenali bahwa orang tersebut adalah wanita dan sangat mengenalnya begitu Sunggyu mendengar suara wanita itu.

“Coba tebak aku siapa?” kata wanita itu dengan nada main-mainnya.

“Taeyeon?” jawab Sunggyu sekaligus bertanya pada wanita tadi.

“Taeyeon noona.” kata Myungsoo sambil melambaikan tangannya.

“Hahaha. Syukurlah kalian masih mengenaliku.” kata si wanita yang ternyata bernama Taeyeon itu tersenyum manis sambil duduk di hadapan Sunggyu dan Sunggyu pun tersenyum manis pada wanita itu.

“Noona. Sejak kapan noona kembali ke Korea?” tanya Myungsoo pada Taeyeon.

“Hmm… Baru dua hari yang lalu.” Jawab Taeyeon sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya mengisyaratkan pelayan untuk datang ke meja mereka.

“Kenapa tidak bilang padaku?” tanya Sunggyu sambil bertopang dagu dengan sebelah tangannya berpura-pura menatap tajam pada Taeyeon.

“Hmm… Apakah kamu mau menjemputku jika aku memberitahumu meskipun kamu sedang berbulan madu sekalipun?” tanya Taeyeon balik pada Sunggyu.

“Mmm.. Hyung, boleh aku tahu siapa wanita ini?” Belum sempat Sunggyu menjawab pertanyaan Taeyeon, Woohyun menyela dengan pertanyaannya.

“Woohyun hyung, Kenalkan ini Taeyeon noona dan Kim Sunggyu adalah cinta pertamanya.” kata Myungsoo menyela Sunggyu yang bermaksud menjawab pertanyaan Woohyun.

“Cinta pertama?” tanya Woohyun mengerutkan dahi heran dengan penjelasan Myungsoo.

“Hai. Aku Taeyeon. Kim Taeyeon. Teman baik Kim Sunggyu.” kata Taeyeon sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Woohyun.

“Nam Woohyun.” kata Woohyun memperkenalkan dirinya.

“Calon istri dan calon kakak ipar.” sambung Myungsoo yang seolah-olah tidak mengerti keadaan sekitarnya. Entah kenapa Woohyun merasa Myungsoo sengaja menekankan nada bicaranya pada kata istri dan kakak ipar.

“Hahaha. Itu dulu, Myungie.” kata Taeyeon menanggapi perkataan Myungsoo sambil meminum jus apelnya. Ia tahu kalau Myungsoo benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya.

“Kim Taeyeon dan Kim Sunggyu. Kalau kalian berdua menikah tentu hyung tidak perlu berganti nama menjadi Nam Sunggyu” kata Myungsoo dengan nada cuek seolah-olah mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tidak menyetujui pernikahan Woohyun dengan Sunggyu dan lebih memilih Taeyeon sebagai kakak iparnya.

“Ckckck. Myungie, kamu jangan bilang begitu dihadapan orang lain ya. Nanti mereka pikir aku akan merebut Sunggyu dari Woohyun.” kata Taeyeon sambil mencubit gemas pipi Myungsoo.

“Baiklah noona.” jawab Myungsoo sambil meminum Americano-nya.

“Dan kamu Gyu!” kata Taeyeon pada Sunggyu sambil menunjuk Sunggyu tepat di hidungnya. “Selamat akhirnya kamu bisa move on.” lanjut Taeyeon, jarinya kini bergerak dari hidung menuju pipi Sunggyu dan mulai menusuk-nusuknya dengan ujung jarinya. “Tapi kenapa kamu tidak memberitahuku bahwa kamu akan menikah? Ah, tidak. Mungkin kamu sudah lupa kalau aku masih ada di dunia ini.” tanya Taeyeon dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat sedih pada Sunggyu yang kini sedang memainkan sedotannya.

“Aku tidak lupa. Bagaimana mungkin aku lupa denganmu? Gadis bodoh. Lagipula siapa yang menyuruhmu menghilang, hah? Bahkan kamu tidak memberitahuku.” jawab Sunggyu masih sambil memainkan sedotannya. Kali ini giliran Sunggyu yang berpura-pura merajuk pada Taeyeon.

“Hmm.. Kamu tidak pernah melupakanku ya? Kenapa? Apa karena akulah orang yang merebut ciuman pertamamu? Ups! Sorry.” kata Taeyeon begitu ia ingat bahwa didekat mereka saat ini juga ada Woohyun. Taeyeon dan Sunggyu pelan-pelan melirik Woohyun yang sepertinya terkejut mendengar percakapan mereka berdua.

“Untung saja tak ada satupun dari fansmu yang tahu tentang hal itu. Kalau mereka tahu, aku pasti sudah..” kata Taeyeon sambil membuat gerakan memotong leher dengan jempolnya berusaha untuk mengalihkan topik.

“Hahaha. Kamu seolah-olah mengisyaratkan bahwa semua fansku kejam.” kata Sunggyu sambil tertawa dan meminum jus strawberrynya.

“Tidak semua, tapi hampir sebagian dari mereka memang begitu. Percayalah, Gyu.” lanjut Taeyeon sambil meraih jus strawberry yang sedang diminum Sunggyu dan mulai meminumnya. Woohyun yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan percakapan kedua orang yang sangat bersahabat itu, tiba-tiba merasa seluruh tubuhnya panas dan marah. Ia juga merasa seperti orang ketiga diantara mereka apalagi saat ini Myungsoo juga tidak ada di tempat duduknya karena ia sedang menerima telpon dari temannya. “Andwae Woohyun. Kamu tidak boleh memiliki perasaan ini.” kata Woohyun dalam hati sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kedua orang yang berada di sampingnya.

Saat Woohyun melihat-lihat ke sekeliling, tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Taeyeon dan Sunggyu, tiba-tiba Woohyun langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

“Hana noona!” seru Woohyun sambil melambaikan tangan pada seorang wanita yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kafe. Taeyeon dan Sunggyu pun melihat ke arah yang dimaksud oleh Woohyun.

“Hyun-ah!” seru si wanita tersebut juga sambil melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan menuju meja Woohyun. Sebagaimana pria gentle kebanyakan, Woohyun pun menarik salah satu kursi dan mempersilahkan Hana untuk duduk, tepat disebelahnya. “Terima kasih, Hyun-ah.” kata Hana pada Woohyun.

Sunggyu bisa langsung menduga hubungan Woohyun dan wanita yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Hana itu sangat dekat, mungkin hampir sama seperti hubungan ia dan Taeyeon, karena ia bisa melihat ekspresi Woohyun yang langsung berubah begitu melihat Hana.

“Noona ingin pesan sesuatu? Biar aku yang traktir.” kata Woohyun sambil menyodorkan menu pada Hana.

“Hmmm… Seperti biasa.” jawab Hana pada Woohyun. Ia bahkan tidak membuka menu dan langsung menyodorkan menu kembali pada Woohyun.

“Baiklah.” kata Woohyun sambil berjalan menuju counter. Ia bahkan tidak ingin memanggil pelayan dan langsung memesan pesanannya. Setelah mendapatkan pesanan Hana, segelas jus alpokat, Woohyun kembali berjalan menuju mejanya.

“Waah… Ternyata kamu masih ingat kesukaanku Hyun-ah.” kata Hana pada Woohyun sambil mengambil pesanannya dari tangan Woohyun.

“Tentu! Memangnya noona pikir aku siapa?” tanya Woohyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada Hana.

“Hmm… Adik kesayanganku?” tanya Hana dengan raut wajah yang dibuat seolah-olah sedang berpikir.

“Hahaha. Tentu.” jawab Woohyun sambil tertawa. Ia bahkan lupa kalau disampingnya ada Sunggyu dan juga Teayeon yang sedang mendengarkan percakapannya, jika saja Sunggyu tidak menyikut pinggangnya.

“Ah! Noona. Perkenalkan ini Sunggyu hyung dan Taeyeon noona. Nam Sunggyu dan Kim Taeyeon. Mereka dua tahun lebih tua dariku.” kata Woohyun memperkenalkan Sunggyu dan Taeyeon pada Hana.

“Aaa. Hai! Aku Jung Hana. Senior Woohyun saat masih SMA.” kata Hana sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Sunggyu dan Taeyeon secara bergantian. “Kalau begitu aku lebih muda satu tahun dari mereka?” tanya Hana pada Woohyun, yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan.

“Ya! Nam Woohyun! Kamu beruntung sekali mendapatkan orang seperti Sunggyu oppa.” kata Hana dengan nada bercanda sambil menyikut pinggang Woohyun. “Tapi sayang Sunggyu oppa tidak beruntung mendapatkanmu.” lanjut Hana sambil tertawa.

“Apa noona tahu kalau aku sudah menikah?” tanya Woohyun heran karena seingatnya ia tidak mengundang satupun teman-teman semasa SMA-nya.

“Jangan ragukan jaringan informasiku yaa.” kata Hana tersenyum licik dan satu alis yang terangkat naik.

“Baiklah noona mantan anggota jurnalis sekolah.” kata Woohyun dengan nada bercanda tapi sesaat kemudian ia berubah serius. “Apa Jieun noona juga tahu?”

“Jieun, dia…”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo........
> 
> Annyeong chingudeul~~~ mianhae, long time no update for this story.. *i'm really sorry*
> 
> Tapi kali ini chapternya lebih panjang kan? hahahaha
> 
> akhirnya author punya sedikit waktu untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. *hufh*
> 
> tapi author ga bisa janji bakal bisa update sering, karena saat ini author sedang sibuk dengan studi.. huhuhu..
> 
> tenang, setidaknya masih author punya waktu untuk membalas komentar kalian chingudeul.. ^^
> 
> So, don't be ninja reader!! ^^
> 
> *bow* *ojigi*
> 
>  
> 
> psst!! Boy or Girl? dan Cupid's Best Mistake akan segera author update, jadi jangan lupa di cek ya.. *wink*
> 
>  
> 
> because it's ~oursweetfate~


End file.
